


Queer up, bitches!

by CallMeBas



Series: Queer up, bitches! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Michael, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Jack Kline, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Lucifer (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Charlie Bradbury, Multi, Non-Binary Sam Winchester, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Adam Milligan, Trans Crowley (Supernatural), Trans Gabriel (Supernatural), Trans Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Gabriel and Sam work together and add all the LGBT students in their school to a groupchat. There isn't many, and most are their brothers, but it's the thought that counts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Michael/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Rowena MacLeod, Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Queer up, bitches! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970035
Comments: 212
Kudos: 89





	1. Meet the gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, hello. Enjoy. I don't know how to bold on here so if anyone could tell me that would be fricken great.
> 
> Also I don't know anything about American school really so if it sounds like they're at a more British school thats,, why. And if it sounds weird to everyone, that's also understandable because my school was weird as fuck.

Candyman added Mikey, MorningStar, Winchester, YourLocalGiant, AdamMillidone, WitchyBitchy, StopCallingMeFergus, IWatchTheBees and HackThat to Queer up, bitches! 

Mikey: Gabe? 

Candyman: Yes??

Mikey: What's this, exactly?

Candyman: A groupchat! I found all the queers at school and now we're here. Since we aren't allowed to make a GSA club, I thought I'd do this instead. I think I've got everyone. Plus I'm like 90% sure most of us know each other anyways. 

Winchester: This is cute n all, but how did you get my number?

YourLocalGiant: I gave it to him. Me and Gabriel are in science together, it was sort of our joint idea. 

Winchester: Oh alright then. Introductions? I know like, Sam + Adam and that's it lol. 

Candyman: Uh, name, age, pronouns? Sexuality and gender of you're comfortable with that? 

IWatchTheBees: Sounds good to me. 

Candyman: Alright, I'll go first. 

Candyman: My names Gabriel, I'm 16, my pronouns are he/him, I'm a trans guy and I'm bisexual!

Mikey: Alright, little brother. I'm Michael, 18, he/him and I'm also bisexual. 

HackThat: Reading up, give me a sec. 

StopCallingMeFergus: Same

WitchyBitchy: I'm Rowena, she/her, and I believe I'm bi, still working on that.

WitchyBitchy: Also, I'm eighteen. 

StopCallingMeFergus: Oh cool. Right, well I'm Crowley, seventeen, and I use he/they. Also aroace. 

YourLocalGiant: Sam here, they/them, non binary, sixteen and bi, probably. 

HackThat: Hi! I'm Charlie, she/her mtf, and I'm a lesbian (:

YourLocalGiant: Dean. Adam. Where tf are you

Winchester: Right, sorry. Dean, 18, he/him, bi. 

YourLocalGiant: Could you be any more formal. 

Winchester: I can try?

YourLocalGiant: Fuck off

AdamMillidone: Guys seriously. I'm Adam, fifteen, he/him, gay. And I've got English homework to do. 

Winchester: Call me if you need help. 

AdamMillidone: Thanks Dean. Gonna go do my homework now. 

Candyman: Two people left who need to introduce themselves? Lucifer hurry up. Also Castiel? I hope you dont think we're all weird, I don't know if you actually know any of us. 

IWatchTheBees: It's okay, I'm just reading. Castiel, any pronouns, agender. I like guys. And I'm seventeen. 

IWatchTheBees: Also, I know Charlie.

Candyman: Nice to meet you Castiel!

Candyman: Lucifer. Dude

MorningStar: okay fine 

MorningStar: lucifer hethey masc enby

MorningStar: also I'm 17 + gay 

MorningStar: also again why r y'all typing with grammar????

Candyman: So the new guys don't think we're barbarians. 

MorningStar: okay wtvr

YourLocalGiant: gabe science is in two minutes where r u

Candyman: ...

Candyman: shit

Mikey: I've never seen his short ass run so fast

Mikey: Okay yeah class is starting I'll talk to you guys after

Winchester: wait what class r u in

Mikey: abt to start English lit. Why?

Winchester: me too

Mikey: oh sweet. I sit on row D to the left, I'll save u a seat if u want. No one sits with me anyway lol

Winchester: cheers. Running now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really for me, I love chat fics, but if you want anything to happen, let me know! Also might bring Jack or some other angels in as Castiels siblings.
> 
> Love, Bas!


	2. Parents suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes home and finds beer bottles. Michael invites everyone over for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this. I might bring Castiels brothers in? Jack and Samandriel, maybe some other angels. I'll probably call Samandriel Alfie though.

YourLocalGiant: Did you two have a good date?

Winchester: Piss of Sammy. 

Mikey: It was lovely, thank you for asking. 

YourLocalGiant: wait wjay

YourLocalGiant: jdjsjakanan

YourLocalGiant: it WAS a date?????

Mikey: Well, it was more of a sharing notes kinda thing, but I suppose so yes. 

Candyman: ignore him Sam, he's messing with you lol

MorningStar: yeah he sucks like that

Mikey: I disown you both. 

IWatchTheBees: how many siblings are in this chat???

Candyman: Me, Luce and Mikey are brothers, Sam, Dean and Adam are siblings and I'm pretty sure Rowena and Crowley are related?

StopCallingMeFergus: Yeah she's my sister. 

IWatchTheBees: I think being queer runs in the family

Mikey: probably

YourLocalGiant: just back from having a heart attack, thanks a lot Michael

Mikey: you're welcome :)

MorningStar: I would say I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not that bothered about it actually. How come Sam and Dean have a different last name from Adam?

Winchester: Adam has his mom's name. Mine and Sammy's mom died when we were little, and dad kinda fell onto a bunch of women. We've probably got more siblings somewhere. 

AdamMillidone: Sam and Dean ended up finding out about me when dad went on a bender and my mom was looking for him. When she died I went to live with dad and boom, I'm here. Still refuse to take his name though. 

MorningStar: Why? Winchester is a kickass name. 

Winchester: I appreciate that. But really, our dad sucks the whole block. I'm currently working on stabilising a job so we can move out. 

YourLocalGiant: talking of dad I just got home and there's beer bottles Fucking everywhere and I'm not going in

Winchester: we'll crash in baby tonight. I'm coming home

YourLocalGiant: thanks de

AdamMillidone: I'll wait at school. Drive by and pick me up?

Winchester: ofc. See you soon. 

Candyman: y'all okay?

YourLocalGiant: we'll be okay 

Mikey: you guys can always crash at ours. Dad doesn't care. 

YourLocalGiant: that's sweet, thank you. I'll talk to Dean, but we'll probably sleep in the car. 

AdamMillidone: is he there yet?

YourLocalGiant: I can see him.

YourLocalGiant: he's gonna go in and get us stuff, he told me to wait in the car. 

AdamMillidone: Dean you better be careful you dick

Winchester: I'm always careful, little brother.

HackThat: imagine having parents haha

HackThat: but fr I hope you're all okay. 

WitchyBitchy: I think it's a queer thing to have abusive parents or dead parents, in worse care scenario one of each. 

IWatchTheBees: you got that right lmao

Mikey: it's my obligations as a big brother to tell you all to come and live with me. I'll make you cookies.

MorningStar: he makes amazing cookies. 

YourLocalGiant: thanks Michael. 

Mikey: everything going alright?

YourLocalGiant: sounds so

YourLocalGiant: yeah here Dean comes. We're on our way Adam

AdamMillidone: good, I'm freezing and I forgot my coat. 

YourLocalGiant: Dean says he has it 

YourLocalGiant: Michael, Dean says he appreciates the offer but he'd feel safer sleeping in the car. 

Mikey: Understandable. Come by for breakfast though. 

AdamMillidone: even if Dean says no I'm coming, thank you. 

YourLocalGiant: Dean says yeah. Thanks Michael. 

Mikey: it's what friends are for. 

MorningStar: I know this is kind of wack timing, but do any of you know the square root of 144

Candyman: it's 12 u dipshit

MorningStar: fuck u u twat

Winchester: y'all are hilarious. Anyway, were parked now. Where do y'all live? Or you just gonna bring some breakfast to school?

Mikey: 37 lowdown road. We usually leave about eight but we're all up for half six. If y'all aren't here by half eight I'll just pack you stuff. Any diet/allergy requirements?

YourLocalGiant: I try to stay away from meat but I'll eat it. Adams allergic to peanuts but that's it. 

Mikey: easy enough. Anyone else want anything? Rowena, Crowley, Castiel, Charlie?

IWatchTheBees: I'm okay, thank you.

StopCallingMeFergus: ro is gonna say no but I say yes. 

WitchyBitchy: No thank you, Michael. 

WitchyBitchy: Fergus how dare you

StopCallingMeFergus: have you even read my username woman

WitchyBitchy: oh shush 

HackThat: I don't need anything but I really want a pbj so if you have any going spare I'll take one

Mikey: of course. 

Mikey: anything specific anyone's se wants? We make a lot, we probably have it. 

YourLocalGiant: I like fruit and egg

YourLocalGiant: not together, seperately. 

AdamMillidone: me and Dean don't really mind, but like a sandwich or something is good. Filling and no mess.

Winchester: one word. Bacon. 

Mikey: I admire the way you are all so incredibly different. 

Winchester: it's a gift lol

Mikey: Crowley?

StopCallingMeFergus: yeah just like sandwiches. Rowena likes cheese and I like anything really. 

StopCallingMeFergus: she's sulking now

WitchyBitchy: I do not sulk.

Candyman: hell yeah, breakfast at the Shurleys.

Mikey: Gabriel do your homework.

Candyman: you're worse than dad

MorningStar: only because dad never acts like a dad. 

Candyman: touche 

WitchyBitchy: see? Families. They don't work when you're queer. 

Winchester: An incredibly true fact. But it's also why so many queer folk find families in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments appreciated, but if not don't worry :D
> 
> Love, Bas!


	3. The name game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a baker, Crowley might not be as aro as he thought, Sam wants to play a game and Cas just wants to know why no one is in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a day I'm on a roll. Again, hope you enjoy, pls gib feedback

YourLocalGiant: I think that was the nicest sandwich I've ever had

Winchester: seriously dude. What bread do you buy?????

Mikey: that's very sweet of you. But today I used bread Luce baked which is probably why it was so nice. 

AdamMillidone: Never would of put you don't for the baker type Lucifer, but by god that was delicious. 

MorningStar: it's good for destressing, I'll teach you one day. 

AdamMillidone: thank you :O

YourLocalGiant: LOOK LOOK LOOK

YourLocalGiant: ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

YourLocalGiant: HEA BEAR

Winchester: adorable, Sammy. 

YourLocalGiant: I have more

YourLocalGiant: ┌(・。・)┘♪

YourLocalGiant: ⊙﹏⊙

Candyman: I digress, Sam is potentially the cutest person to ever exist. 

Winchester: please take them on a date before you fuck. 

Candyman: Of course, lord Winchester. 

YourLocalGiant: (・o・)

MorningStar: So now both my brothers got dates? 

MorningStar: brb gonna go be gay and sad in the bathroom while I skip gym

StopCallingMeFergus: Which bathroom? I'm skipping too. 

MorningStar: In fifth block by the janitors closet. The big single stall one. Come be gay and sad with me. 

StopCallingMeFergus: omw

Candyman: I'd just like you all to know that Michael started singing can you feel the love tonight after reading that. 

Mikey: but!! LOVE

HackThat: hey, Lucifer isn't without a date anymore. 

IWatchTheBees: but isn't Crowley aroace?

StopCallingMeFergus: I'd bend the rules for Lucifer. 

Witchy Bitchy has changed StopCallingMeFergus's nickname to LucifersBoyToy

LucifersBoyToy: thanks?

MorningStar: this was a development I was not expecting. 

MorningStar: Although I will say it looks lovely. 

LucifersBoyToy: thank you :)

YourLocalGiant: NEW GAME NEW GAME

YourLocalGiant: CHANGE EACH OTHERS NAMES

Winchester: hell yeah. 

Mikey: guys, we all have class. 

IWatchTheBees: I'm already in class. Class started like ten minutes ago. Where tf are you all

MorningStar: skipping

LucifersBoyToy: skipping with him

HackThat: I'm hiding in a closet, no pun intended. 

Candyman: me Adam and Sam are eating candy lol

Winchester: where tf did y'all get candy

Candyman: hellooooo, candyman!

Winchester: I was going to the bathroom but then igot talkin to y'all and missed the bell. Hiding in here until class is over. 

WitchyBitchy: I am actually in class.

Mikey: well then. I'm not going to class now bc I'm late and detention? No thanks. 

Winchester: i think it's so stupid that you can get detention for showing up late to class but get no detention if you just don't show up at all. 

AdamMillidone: loophole I guess

AdamMillidone: anyway I seconds Sam's idea. Change usernames. 

Mikey: just for today, and only of Gabe resets them later.

Candyman: course Mikey.

Candyman: okay, go!

YourLocalGiant has changed Candymans nickname to gaybiebaby

Gaybiebaby: that's sweet :)

LucifersBoyToy has changed YourLocalGiants nickname to MooseBoy

MooseBoy: I am not a moose!

Winchester has changed AdamMillidones nickname to TheBaby

TheBaby: I am not a baby. Screw u

TheBaby had changed Winchesters nickname to OldManDee

OldManDee: thanks kid. 

MorningStar has changed Mikeys nickname to Dad

Dad: More like daddy, but okay. 

TheBaby has changed Dad's nickname to Daddy

OldManDee: ADAM

TheBaby: What? I'm not insinuating anything. 

Daddy has changed MorningStars nickname to TheLiteralDevil

TheLiteralDevil: aw thanks Mike :)

MooseBoy: who still has their original nicknames?

TheLiteralDevil: Rowena and Charlie I think. 

OldManDee: And Castiel. 

TheLiteralDevil: oh shit Cas sorry

IWatchTheBees: I am perfectly happy being forgotten lol. I like my nickname. 

TheLiteralDevil: Hm. We gotta make this one good. 

TheLiteralDevil has changed IWatchTheBees's nickname to asstiel

Asstiel: thanks Luce? Lol

TheLiteralDevil: you're welcome. Do Charlie's

HackThat: Castiel remember that I can and will expose you

Asstiel changed HackThats nickname to TheBestFriendInTheWorld

TheBestFriendInTheWorld: thank you. 

TheLiteralDevil has changed TheBestFriendInTheWorlds nickname to BlackmailBitch

BlackmailBitch: fitting. 

LucifersBoyToy: now for ro

WitchyBitchy: remember that I feed you you little shit

TheLiteralDevil: I'll feed you Crow, do your worst. 

Daddy: they have pet names already !!!

LucifersBoyToy: I'm an amazing little brother. I wasn't even gonna do anything mean.

WitchyBitchy: sorry for doubting you

LucifersBoyToy changed WitchyBitchys nickname to Sabrina 

LucifersBoyToy: :D

Sabrina: thank you deary. 

Sabrina: by the way it's full moon tonight so I'll be busy. 

LucifersBoyToy: That's okay. I think I'm going to Luces.

TheLiteralDevil: we'll have cake. 

OldManDee: Rowena are u a werewolf

Sabrina: of course not, I'm a witch. 

OldManDee: werewolves are cooler. 

Sabrina: I appreciate your input? 

Sabrina: anyway, whatcha gonna do with Luce, Crowley?

LucifersBoyToy: what, besides eat cake? Watch some movies. 

TheLiteralDevil: I can teach you how to make bread. Besides that I'm not overly interesting. 

LucifersBoyToy: you are interesting! And I'd love to learn how to make bread :)

Gaybiebaby: Michael is singing again

OldManDee: why's he with you?

Daddy: he asked me to bring him more candy from his locker. Anyway, bell goes off in like twenty minutes where do yall want to meet?

TheLiteralDevil: id say by your locker since you got all the food

Daddy: okqy do y'all know where my locker is or are you with someone who does?

TheLiteralDevil: I think most of us are besides Cas, Charlie and Ro. 

OldManDee: I'll pass by and grab them then. What classes y'all in?

BlackmailBitch: I'm near the computer tech department. 

Asstiel: the class next to th gym hall

Sabrina: Michael just tell us which hall your locker is in and we'll all meet you there?

Daddy: that makes much more sense. What would we do without you?

Sabrina: spend half your lunch break looking for each other. Hall?

Daddy: ground floor of the seventh block, around the bend by the toilets. 

Sabrina: sweet, let's meet there. 

Sabrina: also Gabriel reset the nicknames. This is getting confusing and if I have to look at the word daddy one more time I'm going to jump off a building. 

Gaybiebaby has reset all nicknames

Candyman: ah, back to normal. Okay my phone is gonna die so I'll just talk through Sam or something.

IWatchTheBees: i just gotta get notes so I'm putting my phone away. See y'all in the hall

Winchester: see you then

AdamMillidone: why don't we just head down early? Ro and Cas can catch up

Winchester: because we could get caught, dumbass. 

YourLocalGiant: in his defence we've literally just been sitting in the hall and no one has even batted an eye. More students walking out and about than in class I think. 

Winchester: alright, let's go. 

WitchyBitchy: you guys all suck. 

Winchester: I mean, yeah. Maybe not Charlie, luce and Crowley, but the rest of us? Yeah. 

Mikey: okay. Run bitches run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	4. Feelings, and brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam put the wrong binder on, and needed help. Lucifer stepped up until Dean could get there. Fluffy times after they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with actual writing. I don't think I like it. Anywhiz, dysphoria got bad so,, sorry adam. If you want to skip the trans stuff, just scroll to where the texting picks up again after the block of text.

AdamMillidone: Dean? I put my old binder on this morning and I'm in a lot of pain

AdamMillidone: oh this is groupchat. Sorry

MorningStar: no it's okay. Are you alright? Where are you?

AdamMillidone: I need Dean to take me home. 

Mikey: He and Sam got called to the office with something regarding a fight

MorningStar: Adam where are you? I have a spare binder in my locker, it'll be too big for you, but it's better than nothing. 

AdamMillidone: I'm by the disabled bathroom outside the main office

MorningStar: omw. Gabriel is gonna come too, is that okay?

AdamMillidone: mhm. I know Crowley is with you too. Bring the whole gang. 

StopCallingMeFergus: I'll come too, but if you want me to step away at any point just say. 

AdamMillidone: thank you

\---

Adam was close to tears, when he had put his binder on it had hurt, but he was rushing. Now he was paying the price. 

Talking had helped, but he still seriously wanted Dean. Or Sam, Sam would work too. But he still had his new awesome amazing friends coming to help him, and that was enough. 

Lucifer had never ran more in his life. When Gabriel had come out, something similar had happened to him, and he never wanted Adam to go through that, especially in public. 

All three of them spotted Adam, slightly hunched over, phone gripped in his hand. He almost smiled when he saw them, and Lucifer ushered him into the bathroom, glad no one was around. 

"Adam I need to make sure you haven't seriously injured yourself, okay?" Lucifers voice was calm as he placed his bag on the ground, and Adam shook his head. 

"Dean can look later, it's okay."

"Adam, please. Gabriel went through something similar and it's not good. I need to make sure you're okay." Finally he got a nod, and with Gabriel and Crowley facing away, he made quick work of helping Adam out his clothes. 

Pulling the binder off had finally been the dam breaking for Adam, and he sobbed. Clutching the fabric, he covered himself. 

Lucifer worked around it, and noted the minor bruising. 

"Okay. Is it going off now? Does it still hurt?"

"It still hurts but a little less I think." He sniffled, a knock on the door making him jump. 

"It's Sam, Dean and Michael." A voice that was clearly Dean called, and Gabriel moved to let them in, Michael going straight to standing with Crowley. 

"Hey Adam, I'm sorry. It's okay. Is he hurt?" Dean was talking, Sam and Gabriel talking in quiet whispers. 

"He should be okay. I just need you to check his, uh, I'm sorry Adam, his breasts. Make sure there's no bruising around the nipples, of on them at all, really."

With a nod, Lucifer turned away, and Dean have the all clear five minutes later. Adam got redressed, in the too big binder and Michaels hoodie, which he'd happily retrieved. 

He couldnt go home, but he could skip the rest of class. Dean and Michael offered to take turns sitting with him as they had all the same classes for the rest of the day, and could take notes for each other. 

When they finally got home, and John was nowhere to be found, Adam finally picked up his phone again. 

\---

AdamMillidone: thank you guys for helping me today. It means a lot. 

MorningStar: it's what friends are there for. Especially friends who are also trans and big brothers. 

HackThat: I'm sorry I wasn't there to help Adam :(

AdamMillidone: it really means a lot. I love you guys. 

Mikey: we love you too kid. And keep the hoodie. 

YourLocalGiant: oh it's so big on him. It's insanely cute.

AdamMillidone: screw you Sam ಠ︵ಠ

Winchester: I agree. Very cute. 

AdamMillidone: screw you too!

StopCallingMeFergus: we should form a band. Binder boys with dysphoria. 

Candyman: Lucifer on vocals. I can play the drums.

StopCallingMeFergus: I can play a guitar sort of lol? Or back up vocals. But I'm not good enough for the whole shebang.

MorningStar: I bet you're amazing. But I will be cocky and say I am a great singer. 

MorningStar: what about you Adam?

Winchester: he fell asleep, but he is amazing on the piano. 

Winchester: *photo of tiny Adam curled up in Michaels hoodie*

Mikey: that's literally the cutest thing I have ever seen

IWatchTheBees: my younger brothers do that thing where they pull their knees up in their hoodies. They always stretch them though and it's becoming frustrating. 

Winchester: you have little brothers????

IWatchTheBees: I seemed to of failed to mention. Yes, I have two younger brothers, their names are Alfie and Jack. 

Winchester: oh that reminds me, did you pick your name? It's a little odd. And your brothers have pretty normal names, no offense. 

IWatchTheBees: none taken, my name is odd. Angel of Thursday. But no, I did not pick my name. Jack and Alfie are both trans, and they picked their names. Before their names were equally as weird, trust me. 

AdamMillidone: wait wait wair

AdamMillidone: also hello I'm awake again, Dean how dare you send a picture of me here. 

AdamMillidone: I'm like 99% sure I have class with Alfie?? 

IWatchTheBees: Most probably. Our last name is Novak?

AdamMillidone: YES. 

Winchester: why aren't they here? How old is Jack?

IWatchTheBees: hes fourteen. And I guess I just never thought? I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. 

AdamMillidone: sweet!! Okay I'm like exhausted goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole binder thing with Adam actually happened to me. I don't know the real importance, but my friend was worried as all hell. Also! More trans characters because fuck everyone else. I need comfort. 
> 
> Love, Bas!


	5. Drinks and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam skip, Jack and Alfie make an appearance and Dean wants to know why Sam and Lucifer can get up so early and not be miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALISED I'VE BEEN POSTING THIS ON MY KINK ACCOUNT IM SO SORRY DNSNSMSMS

MorningStar: GOOOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM

Candyman: fuck off lucifer

Winchester: well someones pissy today

Winchester: also, morning lucifer. 

YourLocalGiant: Gabriel is hungover lol

Mikey: I told him not to drink, but he never listens. 

AdamMillidone: guys it's half past five why are you all up and talking

Winchester: I don't even know tbh. 

Mikey: Luce is always up at half five. He's weird

MorningStar: it's called having a body clock u dick

MorningStar: anyway I'm trapped under Crowley so I'm messing with y'all instead

Mikey: I thought you brought someone home last night

WitchyBitchy: why are you all up. I'm trying to sleep. 

WitchyBitchy: tell Crowley I said he has to leave a note next time. I was searching for him for hours

MorningStar: will do :)

IWatchTheBees: hello!

Winchester: Cas? Why are you up?

IWatchTheBees: oh no Cassie is asleep. I'm jack. 

Mikey: nice to meet you Jack. Why are you on Castiels phone?

IWatchTheBees: I'm bored and it was buzzing. 

Winchester: Valid. 

Mikey: Why don't you go back to sleep?

IWatchTheBees: Alfie stole all the blandksmw

Mikey: Jack?

IWatchTheBees: Sorry. He's going back to bed now. And so am I. 

Mikey: what're your brothers numbers anyway? We should add them. 

IWatchTheBees: in the morning. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight. 

Winchester: night Cas

~later that morning~

Candyman added NougatBoy and FightMe to Queer up, bitches!

IWatchTheBees: I welcome my brothers. Introduce yourselves.

NougatBoy: hello! I'm Jack. He/him. 

FightMe: Alfie, also he/him. I'm the better brother. 

HackThat: so I really am the one only child huh

Winchester: Sorry Charlie

Mikey: introductions for everyone else, go. 

Mikey: Hi, I'm Michael, he/him!

Winchester: Dean, also he/him. 

AdamMillidone: Adam, also he/him. 

MorningStar: Lucifer, he/they. I'll get Crowley on one second

WitchyBitchy: Ah, new wee ones! Im Rowena, and I use she/her. 

HackThat: Charlie, and I also use she/her. But I'm pretty sure I've actually met you.

IWatchTheBees: You have. 

StopCallingMeFergus: Crowley, he/they. Nice to meet you. 

YourLocalGiant: I'm Sam! I use they/them. 

Mikey: I think it's a middle child thing to be up at the crack of dawn and be happy about it

Winchester: Probably. Sammy, Luce, what are your secrets?

MorningStar: appreciate the sun and don't be a little bitch about it :)

Mikey: Touche. 

Mikey: Where's Gabriel? He's not even here

YourLocalGiant: Throwing his guts up. Let me do his introduction. 

Candyman: Hi I'm Gabriel, a dumb bitch who drank too much, and I use he/him. 

Winchester: You were drinking?

YourLocalGiant: We were safe. I know my limits. 

Mikey: Gonna go ahead and assume you two are skipping today?

YourLocalGiant: Yeah. 

Winchester: Alright then. Call me if you need anything, me and Adam are going to school.

MorningStar: Mike go on ahead I'll be behind you.

IWatchTheBees: We're already here, you guys are still at home?

Mikey: Man, you make it sound like you actually wanna be there.

FightMe: it has warm food, what isn't there to love?

IWatchTheBees: Alfie is very sarcastic, excuse him. 

NougatBoy: Does anyone have candy

Candyman: there's some in my locker. Get Lucifer to get it for you

MorningStar: I'll be there in like twenty minutes 

NougatBoy: thank you ((:

WitchyBitchy: Crowley are you coming in today?

MorningStar: he is. He's just eating lol

AdamMillidone: it's fucking cold today Jesus Christ

HackThat: I'm here bitches. Where are you

IWatchTheBees: outside the cafeteria

HackThat: I'm coming over

Candyman: okay I'm going back to bed. Goodnight

Mikey: where even are you?

YourLocalGiant: does it really matter?

Winchester: Yes. 

Candyman: we're staying in a motel

Mikey: where did you get money for a motel from?

YourLocalGiant: Secrets

Winchester: Christ Sammy. 

Winchester: Well, don't do anything else illegal. 

Candyman: we definitely will not. Go to school

Winchester: strong words coming from someone who's skipping

Candyman: do you want me to come in and throw up everywhere because I will

Winchester: yeah you're good. Get some rest and drink water. 

Candyman: course. See you guys later. 

Mikey: See you later Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want anything to happen, let me know?
> 
> Love, Bas!


	6. Dresses and Get-togethers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hates being tall, Cas wears a dress and everyone plans a meetup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I love you all!!! I'm in such a writer mood skskks 
> 
> CALL ME GOD

YourLocalGiant: I hate being tall so much. 

Mikey: What's up Sam?

YourLocalGiant: like I know it's a whole thing,, I'm the big friendly giant har har but I just. Not matter what I do, I'm always "sir". 

Mikey: Do you want to be ma'am? Because you know we'll all support you. 

YourLocalGiant: no. I don't want to be anything!! But. It would be nice to not be sir sometimes. 

IWatchTheBees: I get that. It'll be alright Sam. 

YourLocalGiant: I hope so. 

AdamMillidone: hey I'll swap height with you :)

YourLocalGiant: I said I wanted to be shorter not a fricken midget. 

AdamMillidone: screw you 

YourLocalGiant: Ew no you're my brother

Winchester: And that's enough of that!

Winchester: Sammy did you really leave your underwear under my pillow

YourLocalGiant: jsksksnajzj sorry I meant to put them under mine

Mikey: Why do you put your underwear under your pillow?

YourLocalGiant: it's my tucking underwear. I just keep it there for safekeeping 

Mikey: Okay that makes sense.

StopCallingMeFergus: Me and Luce made bread :p

AdamMillidone: oh hell yeah!!

AdamMillidone: was it as complicated as it looks

StopCallingMeFergus: yes. I got so frustrated. 

MorningStar: you did great. When I tried to teach Gabriel he managed to liquidate it

Candyman: I stay away from the kitchen 

NougatBoy: I tried to make bread once and nearly set the house on fire ✌️

IWatchTheBees: that was fun. And you didn't even make bread. You made cake

NougatBoy: close enough. 

Winchester: we should make a auger sandwich. Use cake instead of bread

NougatBoy: YES

FightMe: jack will literally never sleep 

IWatchTheBees: he can stay at someone else's house

IWatchTheBees: have either of you seen my dress I can't find it

FightMe: the black one with the flowers??

IWatchTheBees: I thought I got rid of that one??

IWatchTheBees: I meant the white one with the bees on it

FightMe: they're both in mine and jack's closet. Mom must of put them in there or something

IWatchTheBees: okay I'm coming to get them

Winchester: dresses? Dude we have got to see

Winchester: or dudette if that's what you prefer

IWatchTheBees: I don't really care for gendered language, but thank you. I'll take pictures :)

HackThat: 100% understand if you're not comfortable, but you should totally wear them to school. 

IWatchTheBees: maybe one day. I think it's too cold now anyway. 

YourLocalGiant: if I wasn't a fucKING GIANT

YourLocalGiant: I too would wear dresses. But I feel like like I'd just look weird. 

HackThat: hey, don't let that get you down. And if all else fails, "boys" in skirts is a trend now. Just say you're doing that. 

YourLocalGiant: thanks Charlie, you're the best. 

Winchester: hell yeah Sammy. I'll buy you some skirts n shit. 

YourLocalGiant: let's wait until after we're moved out. I don't need dad setting them on fire or whatever. 

HackThat: also?? Where did you get tucking underwear from I need to know

YourLocalGiant: Etsy I think? I got them custom made with measurements

IWatchTheBees: I forgot how amazing dresses were

IWatchTheBees: also I need some of that underwear too. I feel kinda gross wearing briefs under a dress

Winchester: ...pictures?

AdamMillidone: Dean, if you want pictures of Cas' underwear you'd best ask in private messaging. 

Winchester: shut up you dick. I meant of the dress. 

HackThat: Thanks Sam. Also yes! Pictures!

IWatchTheBees: Okay okay one second. 

IWatchTheBees: *picture of Cas, sitting on their knees in a white dress covered in bumblebees and their trenchcoat, taken in a mirror*

IWatchTheBees: Tada?

FightMe: Still with the trenchcoat, Cas?

Winchester: Cas, you're fuckin beautiful oh my god. 

IWatchTheBees: thank you

IWatchTheBees: also shut up Alfie no one asked you

YourLocalGiant: I'm literally???? Like,, you don't even look like a guy???? Which I know you aren't but like. Most people (myself included) need to do a lot to appear as the opposite gender or w/e, but you just,,,, work. 100% jealous

IWatchTheBees: I could probably do with shaving my legs but yeah, I guess it's just a natural talent I have. Even if I'm dressed masc I still get called ma'am sometimes. It's kinda nice actually. 

YourLocalGiant: I want that 

HackThat: Castiel you're the prettiest person I've ever seen and I'm a fucking lesbian

MorningStar: I wasn't expecting this ??? You're literally amazing

WitchyBitchy: I literally love you. You me and Charlie should go out on the town together. 

WitchyBitchy: where did you even get that dress??

IWatchTheBees: I found it in a thrift store for like, 60¢

IWatchTheBees: twas a steal. I love bees. 

Winchester: yeah we couldn't tell 

AdamMillidone: Does your guys parents mind?

FightMe: mom's too high to remember what our genders are and dad fucked off a while ago, rarely stops by. 

NougatBoy: she calls me Alfie's deadname all the time and I really don't understand it

IWatchTheBees: let's not talk about our mom like that. She tries her best. 

FightMe: of course she does

Winchester: anyway, do you guys wanna go out at some point? Round the town's or whatever. 

Mikey: I'm down

IWatchTheBees: me too

IWatchTheBees: might even wear my dress!

HackThat: yes, do that Cas. 

HackThat: also I'm free all weekend, so it's a yes from me. 

WitchyBitchy: so are me and Crowley unless he goes off with lucifer

MorningStar: nah I'd love to hang out with y'all

Candyman: I'll go if Sammy's going

YourLocalGiant: ofc I'm going dumbass

Candyman: you never know

AdamMillidone: Alfie, Jack?

NougatBoy: I'm comin!

FightMe: hell yeah me too

StopCallingMeFergus: where do you guys wanna go? Also, love the dress cas. 

IWatchTheBees: thank u

Winchester: I don't have any cash but there's an old warehouse that backs into a playground?

Mikey: I'm eighteen, and I'm about to go to a playground. 

Winchester: if you've got any better ideas, I'm all ears buddy. 

AdamMillidone: I think a playground is a good idea

NougatBoy: yeah!!

YourLocalGiant: well u guys are literally like five it's understandable. 

AdamMillidone: Frick off Sam

Winchester: so she old warehouse playground? Is it settled?

Mikey: All in favour say I

Winchester: I

Mikey: I

AdamMillidone: I

FightMe: I

YourLocalGiant: I

Candyman: I

IWatchTheBees: I

WitchyBitchy: I

MorningStar: I

NougatBoy: I

HackThat: I

StopCallingMeFergus: I

Mikey: that settles it then. Tomorrow or Sunday?

Winchester: we're all good for Saturday I think?

WitchyBitchy: we are. 

Mikey: see y'all tomorrow then. Bring blankets and stuff. Come prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be like actual writing, not texting. I dont know how good it'll be, but I'll probably also post it tonight. If not, tomorrow. 
> 
> Love, Bas!


	7. Party at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up, they sing, they dance and they sleep under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate this but,,, we vibe. I really hate writing actually yknow. Writing. But its not the worst!

Dean packed the cooler into the boot of Baby, warmer clothes and blankets swaddled around it. With his siblings in the car, he slapped the hood and sped off, leaving their dad a note. 

Michael was a little more frazzled, making sure he had everything. Enough food to feed an entire village for a year, at least. Gabriel and Lucifer were concerned on if they'd fit in the truck with it all. 

Eventually they too left, the car with ten tonnes of added weight. 

Charlie was a little more simple. She grabbed her coat and some blankets, chucking them in the back seat of her little beetle, leaving her tiny apartment behind. 

Crowley and Rowena packed a duffel of blankets and some drinks, knowing Michael would bring more than enough food. They started their trek, glad that they lived in a relatively small town. 

Cas, Alfie and Jack left the house with the clothes on their backs. True to their word, Cas was wearing the bumblebee dress, trenchcoat over the top.

They held hands with Jack, walking with Alfie a few feet behind. They were pretty close to the playground, so it took them no more than twenty minutes. 

The impala pulled up soon after they arrived, Cas leaving their brothers to go and greet the Winchesters. 

Dean's eyes were bright, hugging Castiel. Sam groaned about having to grab the cooler himself, and Dean just flipped him off. Adam grabbed blankets, and the six of them sat in the park awaiting the rest of their friends. 

"I love your dress, Cas." Sam grinned, and Castiel replied by twirling. 

Next to turn up was the Shurleys, Michael jumping out his truck and grabbing their own various coolers, insisting his brothers help. Nine here, three to go!

Soon enough Rowena and Crowley were swinging the gate open, the younger of the two immediately sitting with Lucifer on his blanket, where he was sipping a diet coke. 

Rowena cooed over Castiel for a moment, who was red faced but grateful, before going to stand by the gate to wait for Charlie. She wasn't waiting for long, though, because her car care around the corner not three minutes later. Jumping out, she immediately ran over and hugged Rowena, before sitting with everyone else. 

"I see we all brought way too many blankets." She sniggered, after she too had fussed over Castiel and their dress. 

It was honestly an adorable look - the bumblebee dress swished and twirled, the trenchcoat a couple inches shorter than it, with beat up knock-off converse to match. Frilly socks finished it off, and Dean was fairly sure he would explode from cuteness overload. 

Of course, Gabriel broke the silence of the day by loudly asking if anyone had brought alcohol, to which the overall reply was no. Who drinks alcohol before six anyway?

Jack, Alfie and Adam spent most of the time playing in the playground, Lucifer and Crowley cuddled on a blanket, and Dean spent a good portion of the first two hours pushing Castiel on the swings. 

Everyone else missed about, eating, talking and singing. Gabriel had brought a Bluetooth speaker- sometimes the rest of the group forgot they were actually rich. 

Still, they had fun. Michael tried to teach Adam how to ballroom dance, but the songs just weren't really working. Instead he ended up carrying him around, eventually depositing him on the seesaw.

And if Lucifer kissed Crowley's cheek, and Crowley liked it, well, no one had to know. 

Relationships are weird anyway. 

By the end of the several hours, it was dark and cold. They all snuggled up under the stars, making shapes and wishes, glad for the ten billion extra blankets everyone brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships? I don't know what to do!! We've got Crowcifer. Originally wanted Casifer, but I love Crowley too much. I kind of majorly hate destiel, but also I feel like using that tag will just get me out there a bit more sksksksm
> 
> But yeah. anyone?? I'm probably gonna do Charlie/Rowena and Sabriel though bc they own my heart.
> 
> Also really love Michael/Adam but the ages are all fucky and thats a bit majorly ew, so probably not. Idfk!!! I'm tired amd sick!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	8. In which love happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets abandoned, Castiel spills juice, Charlie is stuck in traffic, and Rowena and Crowley see something they're not supposed to while running late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight chapters in three days, bitches.

AdamMillidone: Guys where are you? Sam and Dean abandoned me :/

Winchester: I did not abandon you twerp

AdamMillidone: then where are you!!!!

Winchester: having a piss dumbass

AdamMillidone: HMPH

FightMe: me and Jack are in the cafeteria you can come sit with us

AdamMillidone: thank you. On my way. 

Winchester: wait where even is Sam. He was with you when I left

Winchester: they*

AdamMillidone: they saw gabriel I think

Winchester: Sammy, already picking boys over your little brother?

YourLocalGiant: yeah. Sorry Adam. 

AdamMillidone: it's fine :(

IWatchTheBees: I spilled juice on myself

Winchester: you alright Cas?

IWatchTheBees: fine, but now my shirt is slightly orange. And clear. 

Mikey: Do you want my hoodie? You can take your shirt off and just wear it. 

Candyman: you're gonna run out of hoodies if you keep giving them away 

Mikey: first if all, I have an entire closet full of hoodies. And if I do, by some miraculous chance, run out, I have a bank account. I can just buy more. 

IWatchTheBees: Are you sure?

Mikey: I've already got it. Where are you?

IWatchTheBees: I'll meet you by the bathroom outside the cafeteria.

Mikey: alright. 

WitchyBitchy: Crowley and I are running late, apologies. 

HackThat: I'm stuck in traffic, me too. I kind of hate living on the outskirts of town, everywhere is incredibly far away.

WitchyBitchy: We used to, and it was hell. We moved closer when Crowley started high school, I didn't want to make him walk that far. 

HackThat: dude I live like six miles away. You walked that??

WitchyBitchy: Oh, I used to cut through gardens and such. It only took me about an hour. And I could hitch rides occasionally. I only did it for a year anyway. 

Mikey: sorry to change conversation Castiel is so cute

IWatchTheBees: you guys say that a lot

IWatchTheBees: I used to hitch rides too, it never ended with a good experience. When we downsized our house we ended up moving very close to the school. 

Mikey: you guys never have to hitch rides again. Call me and I'll take you where ever you need to go. 

HackThat: Me too. 

Winchester: I love driving so like, I will literally drive you anywhere for no reason. 

Mikey: we should go on a roadtrip together. 

Winchester: That would be amazing. 

AdamMillidone: when we all have money, yeah. Anyway class is starting in like ten minutes so you better run

HackThat: what do you want me to do?? Speed??

AdamMillidone: yes.

HackThat: I'm stuck in traffic 

AdamMillidone: stomp those cars!

HackThat: Adam I drive a beetle. If anything, I'm the one getting stomped. 

AdamMillidone: okay spoil sport

Winchester: Charlie eyes on the road. 

HackThat: I've been sitting here for twenty minutes. I'll die of boredom. 

Winchester: don't die. I'm going to class

MorningStar: hello, I am alive. Can confirm Castiel is adorable in Mikes sweater. 

MorningStar: Crow when are you getting here??

StopCallingMeFergus: like five minutes?

MorningStar: Run boy run

StopCallingMeFergus: Fuck off lucifer

WitchyBitchy: Language

StopCallingMeFergus: sorry mother

StopCallingMeFergus: did I just see Gabriel and Sam making out behind the gym

Winchester: Sam???

Winchester: SAMMY

Mikey: Gabe Gabe Gabe

AdamMillidone: SAM 

MorningStar: yes Gabriel. Get that. 

IWatchTheBees: what's the issue?

Winchester: there's no issue, we want confirmation.

IWatchTheBees: oh in that case

IWatchTheBees: Sam? Gabriel?

Candyman: Crowley you saw nothing

Mikey: YOU WERE

Mikey: DEAN THEY'RE GROWING UP

Winchester: Sam, I am so proud of you. 

Candyman: excuse me while I douse myself in holy oil and set myself on fire

YourLocalGiant: pls don't die

Candyman: bitch I might

Winchester: later. Go to class dumbasses. 

WitchyBitchy: Well, that was an eventful start to our morning. We're here now by the way. 

MorningStar: Sweet. 

Winchester: speak to yall later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel is canon. That is all. 
> 
> Still unsure on other ships
> 
> Is 15/18 too big of an age gap,,,
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed,
> 
> Love, Bas!


	9. New girls and hair colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl starts at school, everyone argues about which hair colour is better and Cas is too precious for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than others, I apologize. At the end there is a list of genders and their pronouns, though!

MorningStar: There's a new girl and she was 100% flirting with Cas

IWatchTheBees: She was?

HackThat: You're so oblivious it's adorable. 

IWatchTheBees: hey :(

HackThat: I mean that in the nicest way. 

Mikey: What's her name?

MorningStar: Anna. She's quite sweet actually.

Candyman: Oh yeah me and Sam were hiding when they were giving her the tour or what. 

Candyman: she's also a redhead funnily enough

HackThat: Yep, red heads unite.

WitchyBitchy: We are superior after all. 

MorningStar: No way. Blonde hair is superior. 

MorningStar: Right Adam?

AdamMillidone: Oh hell yeah. We're awesome. 

NougatBoy: I'm blonde too :D

Mikey: Black is the best. Makes us stand out.

StopCallingMeFergus: Agreed

IWatchTheBees: I dont know if my hair would count as brown or black, but I also agree. 

Mikey: Yeah yours is black

Rowena: "stand out"? I turn heads, honey. 

FightMe: What about good ol' brown? Im pretty sure it's the most common here, there for the best. 

YourLocalGiant: Yeah there's like four of us. We win out of quantity. 

Candyman: Excuse you, my hair is not brown. It's golden. 

YourLocalGiant: Yeah but you're on our team because you love me. 

Candyman: True. 

Winchester: Why are we talking about hair anyway?

Mikey: Rowena said red hair was superior. 

Winchester: Ah. Understandable. 

Winchester: Anyway, who's this girl?

IWatchTheBees: I don't really know. She said she moved with her mom for a better life or something. She's really kind though.

Winchester: Get a better life in Lawrence? Okay then. Well, glad you made a friend.

IWatchTheBees: I don't think I need any more friends. You guys are pretty great.

Mikey: Aw thanks Cassie

YourLocalGiant: dksksksnab

YourLocalGiant: DEAN

Winchester: don't you dare

IWatchTheBees: What?

YourLocalGiant: Dean's ex girlfriend was named Cassie

Winchester: Jesus Christ Sammy

IWatchTheBees: Well it's a good name :)

MorningStar: Cas you're too precious for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Genders and Pronouns
> 
> With anyone, regarding pronouns, I'd say be safe and use they/them unless you are told otherwise, it saves a lot of time. 
> 
> You've got cisgender folk, people who identify with the gender they were given at birth. Transgender people are people who don't identify with the gender they were assigned at birth. 
> 
> Trans men are people who were assigned female at birth (afab) and transitioned to male, they typically use he/him pronouns. 
> 
> Trans woman are people who were assigned male at birth (amab) and transitioned to female, they typically use she/her pronouns. 
> 
> Non-binary folk can be anyone. Being referred to as male or female gives them dysphoria, as being non binary is the lack of gender. They typically use they/them pronouns. 
> 
> Agender is similar to non-binary, but on the opposite end of the scale. They go with the flow, and tend to have a pretty wide range when it comes to their "gender". Usually they are comfortable with all pronouns, but I use they/them just to be safe. 
> 
> Saying this, however, gender doesn't have to be something that's sorted into boxes. I believe gender is more of a sliding scale between all four, (man, woman, none and all) and you can choose to identify with the one you feel closest too. 
> 
> Microlabels tend to float between these, such as gender fluid which I believe is somewhere between agender and non-binary. 
> 
> It's all very confusing, even for me and I'm apart of it all, so they best you can do is be respectful. Very few things to remember, one of which is you need dysphoria to be trans and the other being they/them pronouns are your friend. 
> 
> I hope I helped at least a little!
> 
> And while we're here, character list, just to keep y'all updated:
> 
> Michael: Cisgender man, uses he/him.  
> Lucifer: Trans man, uses he/they.  
> Gabriel: Trans man, uses he/him.  
> Dean: Cisgender man, uses he/him.  
> Sam: Non-binary person, uses they/them.  
> Adam: Trans man, uses he/him.  
> Rowena: Cisgender woman, uses she/her.  
> Crowley: Trans man, uses he/they.  
> Castiel: Agender, uses he/she/they.  
> Alfie: Trans man, uses he/him.  
> Jack: Trans man, uses he/they.  
> Charlie: Trans woman, uses she/her. 
> 
> Love, Bas!


	10. Winchesters and Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets abandoned, everyone is running late, Dean dies and Jack doesn't understand anything. All in all, a pretty normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been like two days. Enjoy!

Winchester: Where are y'all? I've been here like twenty minutes. Sam and Adam immediately abandoned me. 

Candyman: Well, I don't really think you want to know what me and Sam are doing, but I'll let you know if that's what you need. 

Winchester: That's disgusting, thanks for the mental image. 

Candyman: you're welcome

FightMe: Sorry, Adam is helping me catch up. 

Winchester: That's alright. Where's Cas?

IWatchTheBees: Me and Jack are running late, sorry. 

Mikey: You? Late?

Mikey: Also we took a detour to pick up Rowena and Crowley. 

MorningStar: Crowley sprained his ankle and I didn't want him walking!

Candyman: I just walked to school

Winchester: Understandable

Winchester: Charlie?

HackThat: Traffic. I'm actually pretty sure I can see Michaels truck stuck up ahead too lol

Mikey: Probably

MorningStar: why must people drunk drive and cause accidents. It just makes us late to school. 

Winchester: ngl it was probably our dad. His truck has a huge dent in it that wasn't there yesterday

Winchester: Sorry on his behalf

Mikey: It's alright. I'll get to skip gym if nothing else. 

Winchester: Why would you skip gym? It's amazing. 

Mikey: Dude, I'm bi. I get beat up in the changing rooms. 

Winchester: By who?

Mikey: Doesn't matter. We're in different gym groups.

Winchester: I'm gonna put in a request to transition over. If you won't give me names, I'll find them myself. 

YourLocalGiant: Don't get detention again dumbass

Winchester: Whatever Sammy

Winchester: You better wash your Fucking hands or I'll never touch you again

YourLocalGiant: Well, I think I should really wash my mouth if that's what you're worried about, but sure. 

Mikey: TMI TMI

MorningStar: ewewewewewew

StopCallingMeFergus: yeah definitely ace. Gross

Candyman: Sorry brother

Winchester: don't mind me, burying myself alive. 

IWatchTheBees: please. My baby brothers are in this chat

NougatBoy: I don't know what was being referenced anyway. 

Mikey: Good. 

YourLocalGiant: ...oops

AdamMillidone: look what you did Sammy. Dean died. 

AdamMillidone: *image of Dean laying face down against some lockers*

WitchyBitchy: I can not stand any of you, I'd like you to know that. 

IWatchTheBees: In other news we made it to school

MorningStar: We finally made it out of traffic, be there in five. 

IWatchTheBees: Dean is still out in the hall

YourLocalGiant: He'll get up soon. He's got gym, he'd never skip that.

AdamMillidone: That is true. I guess we should start making our way to class?

FightMe: I'm already here. You abandoned me. 

YourLocalGiant: ah fuck gotta run. I'll see y'all later

Winchester: okay I'm up. Michael I'll put in the request after gym

MorningStar: he says thanks

MorningStar: we're here and just saw charlie, Cas we're coming

HackThat: I love that we have one class together. Fuck yeah. 

IWatchTheBees: thank god. I thought you'd all be late. 

HackThat: Nah, I could never back out on you Cassie. 

Michael: I'm gonna hide in the bathroom. Dean lemme know when you're out of gym

Winchester: you got it

Candyman: can anyone feel the love tonight 

YourLocalGiant: dude it's quarter to nine

Candyman: shut up dork

NougatBoy: I hate math. 

IWatchTheBees: math isn't that bad

NougatBoy: it is

Mikey: Anything you need help with?

NougatBoy: not really. I just don't like it. 

MorningStar: That's valid. 

Mikey: that's the bell. No more talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't really need to provide an excuse, but I've been dealing with some personal stuff, so sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	11. Jobs and sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Dean get a job and then shares some sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is short but I have an excuse, I swear.

IWatchTheBees: Dean?

Winchester: Yep?

IWatchTheBees: Are you still looking for work?

Winchester: I am

IWatchTheBees: The restaurant I work at is looking for employees, I can put a word in for you if you'd like? My boss is pretty good and will send you home with extras if you say you're working to support Sam and Adam. 

Winchester: Really? Would you put a word in for me?

IWatchTheBees: Of course! I'm going to work straight after school so I can talk to him then :)

Winchester: I really appreciate this Cas, thank you. 

IWatchTheBees: No problem!

IWatchTheBees: Did you get to put in that request for joining Michaels gym group?

Winchester: Yeah it's gonna be evaluated. I'll have my answer in a couple days. 

IWatchTheBees: I hope it goes in your favour! 

WitchyBitchy: Okay lovebirds, where are you? We're all at our table for lunch. 

Winchester: Ah fuck on my way. I got sidetracked. 

WitchyBitchy: You don't say.

IWatchTheBees: I'm outside watching the bees in the flowers

NougatBoy: Come on cas I'll share my sandwiches

IWatchTheBees: They're yours Jack

Candyman: Do you like cheese sandwiches? Michael made me them but I don't like cheese. Saves them being thrown away, right?

IWatchTheBees: Okay, I'm on my way. Thank you Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my excuse. I'm suffering with a lot of medical stuff myself (I might be going deaf, I'm having a great time), and also our neighbors little girl is really sick and miserable. 
> 
> I'm her favourite person (I think it's my whole big brother thing. Little kids love me for some reason) so I spend all my time sitting with her and so, little time to write. 
> 
> I can write for a little each time she has a little nap, but honestly I just kinda wanna sleep myself then too. And she doesn't sleep for long. 
> 
> But besides all that, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	12. Disappearances and Fathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam disappears, Michael is drunk, everyone skips and Charlie gets stuck in traffic, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I think. I'm sorry for my small break. I might be going deaf? But besides that, I'm feeling better.

Winchester: Sam where the fuck do you keep going

Winchester: if you're shagging Gabriel again I'll cut your fucking dick off I swear to god

Candyman: Can confirm, sam is not with me. I'm in morning detention

Mikey: wth did u do

Mikey: also idk where he is srry

IWatchTheBees: You're using shortened versions of words, that is not normal for you. Are you okay, Michael?

Mikey: only you could word a sentence so awkwardly cute

Mikey: Cas you're adorable

MorningStar: he's drunk. Ignore him

Winchester: is it a Shurley thing to get drunk right before school?

MorningStar: he's had a rough night. I'm letting it slide this time. 

Winchester: Fair

Winchester: Have you seen Sam???

WitchyBitchy: I did dear

WitchyBitchy: He's near the early detention department

IWatchTheBees: I appreciate the compliment, thank you.

IWatchTheBees: I also saw him. I believe he's trying to break Gabriel out. 

Winchester: of fuckin course you are Sammy. Goddamnit. 

AdamMillidone: My phones been off, sorry. Anyway how come you weren't concerned about me?

Winchester: Jack's been following you around like a puppy with heart eyes, if anything happened to you I'd know.

NougatBoy: I do not :(

IWatchTheBees: You kind of do, Jack. 

NougatBoy: Anyway what if something happened to the both of us?

FightMe: You ever think either of you are ever out of my sight? 

NougatBoy: Fair

MorningStar: Rowena how's Crow? He never talks here. 

WitchyBitchy: He's fine. He never really turns his phone on, one second. 

HackThat: Just saw Sam and Gabriel bolt through the parking lot, I can only assume they have escaped. 

Winchester: How many of us are actually in school? 

WitchyBitchy: Crowley and I, and I can only assume Charlie just pulled in. 

IWatchTheBees: I'm just going to the bathroom

AdamMillidone: Me and Jack are right outside the gates, I can only assume Alfie is near. 

FightMe: I'm sitting in a tree watching you

NougatBoy: That's not weird at all

FightMe: Not really

Winchester: Why don't we all just skip? School gates don't close for another twenty minutes you could all make it out in time.

StopCallingMeFergus: Leaving now

WitchyBitchy: Well I guess I best follow. 

IWatchTheBees: Wait up I'm coming

HackThat: Pulling back out lol

MorningStar: Come back to ours. No dad, plus I don't want to leave Michael alone with the alcohol and he might murder me if I try and take him out. 

Mikey: That is very true

Mikey: anyway yeah someone come here and cuddle me

WitchyBitchy: We're out and walking back with Adam, Jack and Alfie. 

StopCallingMeFergus: anyway Dean where are you. Aren't you in school???

Winchester: we were walking to school when Adam ran off with Jack, and then Sam disappeared. I went back to ours to see if they'd gone back there. 

StopCallingMeFergus: Fair

HackThat: Traffic OH MY GOD

Winchester: That bad?

HackThat: YES

HackThat: I'm gonna be the last there purely because of this fucking traffic

StopCallingMeFergus: We can see you, Rowena can go keep you company.

HackThat: Yeah because she'd want to be stuck in traffic with me

WitchyBitchy: I'd rather do that then walk with the boys

HackThat: Really?

WitchyBitchy: Of course

HackThat: Okay, doors unlocked. 

AdamMillidone: ANS THERE SHE GOES!

FightMe: I'm fairly sure running across traffic is illegal

NougatBoy: Ah well. They're happy!

Candyman: Sorry about that. Also why tf is Michael drunk

MorningStar: Dad called dumbass

Candyman: He did?

MorningStar: Yeah but you were too busy sucking Sam's dick to care. 

Candyman: Hey, I'm sorry.

Mikey: It's fine. Lucifer leave him alone. 

MorningStar: Whatever. Let me know when youre all here. 

Winchester: Not to be that guy, but if y'all are gonna end up fighting I don't want Sam there and especially not Adam. 

Mikey: They won't. And of they do I'll lock them in the garden shed.

Candyman: There's spiders in there :(

Mikey: Then don't fight with your brother. 

MorningStar: We won't fight. I'm just wound up I guess? Idk

Mikey: The point of the matter is neither of you should have to deal with this and Gabriel doesn't need to be aware of the fact. Getting mad at him for enjoying himself won't help anyone. We only have each other, don't fuck that up. 

Winchester: Truer words never spoken

Mikey: it's the "older brother forced to step in as a father" trait. I don't expect anyone besides Dean and Cas (or possibly Rowena, although not certain on her living situation) to understand how I feel. 

WitchyBitchy: I definitely understand what you mean. 

Winchester: I'm here by the way

Mikey: Doors unlocked :)

Winchester: For a drunk guy you're pretty aware.

Mikey: Oh I had a bunch of water. I'm less drunk. 

YourLocalGiant: That's fair. Also me and Gabriel are walking up and fairly sure I can hear Adam and Jack fucking about not far behind. 

StopCallingMeFergus: You can, we're almost there. 

WitchyBitchy: So it's only me and Charlie?

HackThat: I did say we'd be the last there. 

Mikey: Ah well. When you get here I'll make food. 

Candyman: Thank you Mikey

Mikey: Anything for you, little brother. What we eating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know I'm forever struggling between Michael/Dean and Dean/Cas, but what if I just do Michael/Dean/Cas?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed either way!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	13. Family and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are going to see family, Adam punches someone and the younger Novak's are amazing actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are timelines? I don't know her.

Winchester: Guys me, Sam and Adam won't be at school for the next week. 

Mikey: Why? Everything okay?

AdamMillidone: Perfect actually!! We're going to see family. 

Mikey: No offense but I was under the impression you didn't have any family

Winchester: That's fair. We have our uncle Bobby, and he'd always stick up for us when dad was being a dick, but dad took us and ran so we haven't seen him in years. 

Winchester: Ellen stopped talking to our dad when he got her husband killed, but she stayed friends with Bobby. Bobby convinced her to help get in contact with us. 

AdamMillidone: Kinda terrified, I haven't seen any of them since before I transitioned. 

Winchester: Don't worry. We're taking my car, and we can leave when we want. But I spoke to Jo and Ash and they're chill, gonna help correct Ellen and Bobby. You're good kid. 

Mikey: I'm so fucking happy for you. That's literally amazing. 

Candyman: Me too. 

FightMe: *picture of Castiel with cat ears*

FightMe: CATSTIEL

Winchester: Cas? Cas you're adorable. How is it even possible to be that cute.

IWatchTheBees: I'm not quite sure, I'm sorry. 

Winchester: No Cas don't be sorry, you're good. 

IWatchTheBees: That was from like a year ago too. I don't know how Alfie still has that.

FightMe: Adam just punched someone

Winchester: That's my boy!

YourLocalGiant: Dean!

Winchester: Sorry. Who did he punch and why?

FightMe: Some guy called Zack? He's in Cas' year I think. He deadnamed Jack. 

Winchester: Okay yeah. That's my boy. 

AdamMillidone: Ouch

AdamMillidone: Y'all gotta stand up for me here I don't need to be expelled this early in the year. 

Winchester: You got it little brother

WitchyBitchy: What did I miss?

MorningStar: A lot

StopCallingMeFergus: Where were you last night? 

HackThat: She was at mine, why?

StopCallingMeFergus: I came back for clean clothes and she wasn't there :/

WitchyBitchy: Sorry Crowley, I'll tell you next time.

StopCallingMeFergus: Thank you :)

YourLocalGiant: I know that dick. He used to pick on me when we were like twelve in middle school

Winchester: That Zack?

YourLocalGiant: Fairly sure

Winchester: Adam what candy do you want. I'll buy you anything. 

AdamMillidone: Nerds :D

Winchester: We'll go to the store after school

Winchester: Didn't younger in any trouble?

AdamMillidone: Alfie and Jack helped

AdamMillidone: Cas I gotta say your brothers are fantastic actors. 

IWatchTheBees: I'm not quite sure where they get it from. 

MorningStar: What did they do?

AdamMillidone: so obviously when Zack yelled teachers heard, yeah? Jack starts fuckin sobbing. Like loud, heart wrenching sobs. I literally was terrified I'd done something wrong. 

AdamMillidone: Alfie does his thing, starts silently crying, and I'm all pumped up on adrenaline. Teacher yells an something and Zack is like "he punched me for no reason"

AdamMillidone: Alfie pops in with his little heart broken voice and starts going on about he was being really rude about their mom and insulting them, telling jack to khs and what not, and so Jack started crying and how I simply stood up for them. 

AdamMillidone: Charges were dropped. So glad we don't have security cameras in this school. 

Candyman: Me too. Me and Sam would be in deep shit.

AdamMillidone: TMI Gabriel!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously have no idea what's going on, I love you all.
> 
> I have some trans gabriel Sabriel porn in drafts, I may add it here but it's kinda bad so maybe not.
> 
> Also since we're on this whole poly things with Michael/Dean/Cas, what ab if I do like a v joint polyam relationship with Adam, Jack and Alfie? So Adam would be the point and Jack and Alfie wouldn't be like. Together. Because we say no to incest in this household. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas.


	14. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a dick and Adam is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any characters you guys want more of???

Candyman: I miss you :(

Candyman: Shit that wasn't meant to go here

YourLocalGiant: I miss you too 

MorningStar: It's actually sickening how cute you two are.

AdamMillidone: I just miss everyone. Everyone here is an adult and I am Bored

Mikey: Sam is barely a year older than you??

AdamMillidone: But he dies this weird thing called "trying to fit in" and basically him and Dean have just been trying to make everyone like them and they're being boring

AdamMillidone: They don't even need to. Everyone already loves them. It's me that needs the work

Winchester: Ash likes you Adam. Go bother him. 

Mikey: Oh he speaks. 

AdamMillidone: Yeah he's pissy. He's hardly talking to me

AdamMillidone: Anyway Ash isn't here

NougatBoy: We can call if you want? Alfie just got back too

AdamMillidone: That'd be nice, thank you. 

IWatchTheBees: What's wrong with Dean? 

YourLocalGiant: Fuck if I know. He's been acting weird since we got here. I feel kinda bad for Adam. He's been pushed out a little. 

AdamMillidone: Hey it's fine. 

AdamMillidone: They're your family more than mine anyway. 

Mikey: It's also been like two weeks, I thought you were only going for one?

YourLocalGiant: Me too. Dean decided we were staying for longer. I have no idea when we'll get back. 

AdamMillidone: Soon hopefully. I'm actually missing school. 

Winchester: Oh shut up Adam

Candyman has removed Winchester from Queer up, bitches!

Mikey: Why'd you do that??

Candyman: Sam said I could

Candyman: You alright Adam? Sam is coming to sit with you. 

AdamMillidone: Dean hates me

Mikey: He doesn't Adam, I promise. Do you want to do a big group call?

Mikey: All of us that can, of course. 

AdamMillidone: That'd be nice. I'll ask Sam. 

AdamMillidone: He said yeah

Mikey: Okay, who's callin?

Candyman: I will.

NougatBoy: I'll join, Alfie and Cass can just join through mine. 

Mikey: I'm currently in my truck so I can't join on Gabriel's but Lucifer probably could?

MorningStar: I'm with Crow, but we'll use my phone. His is dead.

HackThat: Just got here, but I'll absolutely call. Rowena is with me so she'll join on mine. 

Mikey: Okay I think that's everyone?

Candyman: Adam, are you using your or Sam's phone?

AdamMillidone: Can we don't through Skype? And then use Sam's laptop?

Candyman: Of course. I have everyone's Skype, is that good with everyone else?

NougatBoy: Yep, just give me ten to set up my laptop. 

HackThat: Same here. 

MorningStar: I don't have my laptop here so we'll use Crowley's instead. 

Mikey: I'll have to use Skype through my phone but I'm chill with that

Candyman: Okay, I'll start the call in fifteen minutes. Everyone get set up and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly gay for Alexander Calvert
> 
> Love, Bas.


	15. Skype and Sleepy packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Skype, and go to bed. Sam messages Michael in a flurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is fucky. It's all vent writing. I hope to get back to the fluff soon, I promise.

Sam's laptop started vibrating and Adam made quick work of answering the call, settling back against the wall he was hiding behind. 

One by one everyone answered, and soon happy faces were staring back at him. 

"Adam? Are you okay?"

"Fine, Sam went to get snacks. Dean went out with Jo so he won't be back for ages."

Michael nodded, and gave Adam a sad little smile, "It's gonna be alright. I'll talk to Sam and see what I can do about getting you back down here."

"Dean won't listen. He was even talking about starting one of the schools up here." Adam knew the sadness was evident on his face, and a muffled voice tried to comfort him. 

"Look kiddo, I won't let that happen. You're our family now, and no Dean fuckin Winchester is going to take you or Sam away from us, you got it? I'm motherfucking Lucifer, no one is gonna stop me." 

Adam gave a watery laugh and nodded, Rowena piping up. 

"I can't do much physically, but I'm sure I could help somewhere. Magic is a wonderful thing."

Sam shuffled into the vision of the screen and sat down, handing Adam a sandwich. 

"Nice to see you, Sammy." 

"You say that like we didn't get off call an hour ago," They laughed, pulling Adam in with a hug. 

"We were just saying how we're gonna try and get Adam back down here. And you too if you'd like." 

Sam nodded, "I love my family but it's suffocating. I'd much rather be with you guys right now."

"This isn't even my family. I could of stayed in the house by myself while you guys came up here." Adam spoke with a mouthful, and Sam shook his head.

"Not with dad there you can't."

"He can stay with us. We have a spare bedroom, and God knows Michael needs someone to fuss over." Gabriel murmured, and Michael scoffed. 

"I do not fuss!"

"Yeah you do, Mikey."

And the call fell into fits of laughter, with each person telling funny stories.

They were all worried about Adam, and Sam could tell. When the clock struck ten, Sam knew he had to break the bad news.

"Guys, I really have to go to bed. And so does Adam."

"That's okay we can call back in the morning. Goodnight Sam, night Adam."

None of them missed the way Adams face dropped, but they all hung up nonetheless. 

"Okay Adam, let's get you to bed. I'll make you some soup since we didn't have dinner." Their voice was soft, and they held out their hand for him to grab. 

"Can I just stay out here? I'm not tired."

"No, Adam. Come on. You don't even have to eat if you don't want to."

The boy stayed silent, head downcast. 

"Would you feel better if you slept in my bed?" Sam finally offered, and their heart ached when Adam looked up with an almost fearful hope. 

"Really?"

"Of course. Get your little butt up to bed, mister."

With a grumble of "You're not even that much older than me," Sam and Adam found their way to the tallers bed, and started getting changed.

Within minutes Adam was asleep, face buried in Sam's side. Sam couldn't help but smile at the hoodie he was wearing, one that was previously Michaels. 

He picked up his phone when he was certain Adam was asleep, flicking through his recent messages until he came to a certain name. 

-

YourLocalGiant: Michael? You still up?

Mikey: Literally just got out my truck. What's wrong?

YourLocalGiant: We have to get Adam out of here. I had to bribe him with sleeping in my bed just to get him to sleep.

Mikey: That isn't good. Is he asleep?

YourLocalGiant: *photo of adam curled into Sam's side, gripping their shirt*

YourLocalGiant: I'm so worried about him

Mikey: Poor kid

Mikey: Let me call Luce real quick

-

When Michael swiped to his brother's name, he didn't really know what to say. When his brother finally picked up, he still didn't know what to say. 

"Mike?"

"Luce, hi. Uh- I need your help. Well, Sam does. Sort of. Sam needs my help and I don't know how-"

"Calm down, you're rambling. What's up with Sam?"

"He's worried about Adam. Really worried. And he wants to get him out of there but I don't know how."

"Just get in your truck and go and pick him up. Like Gabriel said, he can stay in the spare room."

"You're a genius, thank you. I see you later."

"Not just a pretty face. See you in a bit, Mike." Lucifer sometimes wondered if Michael and Gabriel shared exactly one braincell, and this definitely confirmed it. 

Hanging up, Michael bolted upstairs, opening his conversation with Sam again.

-

Mikey: How soon you want out of there?

YourLocalGiant: As soon as possible. 

Mikey: What's the address?

YourLocalGiant: What're you doing?

Mikey: I'm gonna pick you up. Or just Adam if you don't wanna come. Address?

YourLocalGiant: *a very real address*

Mikey: I'll be there in three hours tops, alright? 

YourLocalGiant: Are you sure? When was the last time you slept?

Mikey: I've driven on less than this. I'll probably bring Gabriel, get your stuff packed. 

YourLocalGiant: Thank you so much Michael

-

Plugging his phone in on the bedside table, he made quick work of releasing himself from Adams grip. The boy continued to sleep, clearly exhausted. 

They packed their suitcase, and was done in less than forty five minutes. Luckily Adam kept most of his stuff packed, so his suitcase was done in less than twenty minutes. 

Thanking the lord that everyone in the house was an alcoholic and knocked out cold, he made his way downstairs and left the bags by the door, packing more personal items in his carry-on. 

By the second hour, Sam was dressed and sitting back on the edge of the bed. 

Gabriel had been steadily messaging him, making sure everything was going alright. 

-

Candyman: We'll be there in like forty five minutes samshine

Candyman: Is Adam still sleeping?

YourLocalGiant: Yeah. Bags are by the door, so all I have to do is get his shoes on and get him in the car. 

Candyman: Put his shoes in his bag, Michael will just carry him to the car. He wants him going straight to sleep. 

YourLocalGiant: Well they're by the door, so we can just grab them on the way out.

Candyman: Good. I've missed you so fucking much, you know?

YourLocalGiant: I know exactly what you mean. I want to hug you and never let go.

Candyman: I was going to make some sex reference but I don't even want sex. I just want you. 

YourLocalGiant: I mean, I'd take sex.

Candyman: After we've slept, Sammy. 

Candyman: Michael asked if you left a note?

YourLocalGiant: I have. It's on my bedside table, but they'll probably call me anyway. 

Candyman: Fair. Mikey also said he's gonna put Adam in the front so you and me can have the back seats together. 

YourLocalGiant: Tell your brother I said I love him

Candyman: He says he loves you too

YourLocalGiant: Are you binding?

Candyman: Sammy :(

YourLocalGiant: I need to know in case you fall asleep, Gabe. 

Candyman: I'm not

YourLocalGiant: Thank you for telling me.

Candyman: Yeah yeah

Candyman: What's even wrong with Dean do you think?

YourLocalGiant: Our family is weird. Old fashioned, plaid wearing hunters. You know? 

YourLocalGiant: And they have this weird way about them. Ellen and Ash aren't too bad, especially not Ash, but Bobby and Jo are pretty stuck in their ways. 

YourLocalGiant: They're all alcoholics for one, which our dad is but Dean refuses to admit, and Dean is going in that direction. He is so much like dad it actually scares me. 

YourLocalGiant: All he needs is to start throwing shit and swinging his belt around, then we got the full set.

YourLocalGiant: It's fucking bullshit. I can't stand him. 

Candyman: swinging his belt?

YourLocalGiant: Forget I said that

YourLocalGiant: I just want to fucking, go home. Be with you guys. Screw Dean, screw Bobby and screw dad. 

Candyman: Sam, you're not going back to yours. You can just come straight to ours. 

YourLocalGiant: What?

YourLocalGiant: Not that I'm not pleased as hell, but why?

Candyman: I know I'm overstepping, but I don't want you going back home if you're at risk with your dad. We can talk about it properly tomorrow. 

YourLocalGiant: Okay. How close are you?

Candyman: Twenty minutes Sam. Not long at all. 

-

True to his word, no more than twenty minutes later Sam received a message, informing them that Gabriel and Michael had arrived. 

Half carrying half dragging Adam, without him waking up, thankfully, they got to the front door and swung it open. 

Michael made quick work of picking Adam up bridal style while Sam and Gabriel dragged the luggage and Adams shoes to the car. 

With little fuss, Michael had clipped the smallest into his seat, and walked back to shut the front door. With the other two sliding into the back seat, he sped off, leaving the bar behind. 

Michael smiled sadly, talking in hushed tones with his brother and Sam. Soon, however, they both fell asleep, cuddled up. 

Adams worry lines slowly eased, and he unconsciously chewed on the sleeve of the hoodie. 

It wasn't perfect, but in the morning, Michael would bring his family together. And he'd make breakfast, and everything would be fine. Good, even. 

Or that's what he hoped anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I don't know where the plot came from, but like, feelings I guess. Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Love, Bas.


	16. Text Messages and Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam spends some time with Lucifer, Dean sends some shitty messages and Michael just tries to fix it all. Oh and he drops his phone in some pancake batter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly coming out of my bad mood. I promise we'll be back to happy go lucky dumbassery soon.

When they pulled up to the house, Michael made quick work of waking Sam and Gabriel, carrying Adam in himself. The luggage was left by the front door, and the oldest brother was soon laying the smallest down in a bed, tucking the blankets around him. 

Despite wanting nothing more than to cuddle up in bed with Gabriel, Sam decided it would be best if they shared with Adam, just in case he woke up by himself and freaked out. Which was likely, as he'd been sleeping for six hours already. 

Sam wasn't even out if their jeans when they flopped on the bed and passed out, the sun rising, peaking through the still open curtains. 

Five hours later, when Sam woke up, the bed was empty and cold. Grabbing their phone and making a stop in the bathroom, they made their way downstairs. 

Adam was sitting at the kitchen table eating sugary cereal with Lucifer, who gave him a smile, "You can go back to bed if you want, Gabriel and Michael are still sleeping. I got the kid."

"I'm not a kid," Adam grumbled around a mouthful of lucky charms, but was swiftly ignored. 

Sam nodded, yawning, "I'll probably go get in with Gabriel then. Did you sleep well, Adam?"

The blonde boy bobbed his head, "Thank you for bringing me home. And thanks for not leaving me in the bed by myself."

"You're good, kiddo. I'm gonna go back to bed. Don't run Lucifer mad." Sam hadn't missed Adam calling this place home, and their heart swelled. Home wasn't a house, or a car. It was this. Family. Family was home, and maybe they teared up a little. 

Only Gabriel would know, who was just waking up as he walked in, being as quiet as he could. 

"You alright, Samsquatch?"

"Kids, man. They always hit you in the fuckin' feels." They grumbled, half falling over Gabriel, who snorted.

"I don't even have any younger siblings and I know exactly what you mean. Let me up, I gotta piss." And with a shove, Gabriel freed himself from the confines that were Sam. 

When he waltzed back in, it was to Sam hunched over their phone, worry lines etched into their forehead. 

"Sam?" The time was tentative, and Sam's head snapped up. 

"Sorry- it's just. Dean. And Bobby. And even fuckin' dad. Ash seems okay. He just asked if we were alright but everyone else. They're so-" They let off with an angry shout of unintelligible words, and fell onto Gabriel's chest. 

"Would it be a dick move if I just fucking... blocked them all?"

"It wouldn't, but I think you should at least tell someone you're both happy and safe. Yeah?" Lips brushed over Sam's forehead, 

"Right. I wonder if they messaged Adam? Oh, fuck," And before Gabriel had time to think, Sam was slamming down the stairs, yelling for their little brother. 

Lucifer made quick work of telling Sam that he'd checked Adams phone immediately and blocked everyone who was sending spam or hateful messages, assuring him Adam had seen none of it. 

It was a hectic morning, and when Michael came downstairs he wasnt sure what to expect- but it certainly wasn't this. 

Adam was sitting in front of the TV, noise cancelling headphones perched on his head while he played Minecraft, Lucifer was giving him helpful tips, clearly keeping him distracted. Sam was pacing while tapping away at his phone, Gabriel watching on, anxiety apparent. 

"What is going on, exactly?"

The three oldest looked up in shock, and Adam pulled one headphone back. 

"Dean and his family and pretty angry and blowing Sam's phone up. Sam and Gabriel are freakin' out over it, Lucifer is teaching me how to play Minecraft so I don't have to listen to any of it and get upset."

With that, he pulled it back into place, going back to picking and planting wheat in his farm.

Gabriel nodded, "Basically."

Thrust into big brother mode, Michael made his morning coffee and started helping Sam calm down, before going through the messages from Dean. 

-

Winchester: Where the hell are you??

Winchester: I'm not fuckin joking

Winchester: where did you go?

Winchester: "home" where the fuck is home? We don't have a home

Winchester: Back in Lawrence??

Winchester: why the hell would you go back to Lawrence

Winchester: I swear to fucking god, Sam. Answer your damn phone. 

Winchester: Adam just blocked me, so I know you fucks are awake. 

Winchester: Dude

Winchester: I'm going to fucking kill you when I find you next. 

Winchester: Abandoning family just like dad, really? I didn't think you wanted to be like dad. 

-

"And this is it?" 

"That's all from Dean. As well as twenty seven missed calls and some voicemails insulting me, but that's it. Bobby was a bit kinder. I messaged him and told him we're staying with friends, and to tell everyone else."

Michael pulled Sam into a hug, Adam noticing it in the reflection of the TV, and getting up to join the hug. Gabriel and Lucifer joined pretty soon after, and if some of them cried? Well, its between the five of them and no one else. 

After a few moments, Michael spoke up again, "Have any of you had actual breakfast yet?"

"Lucifer made me some lucky charms, but that's all." Adam spoke, voice happy despite the morning they all had. 

"That won't do. A growing boy needs food. You four get washed up and sit at the table, call the rest of the Brady bunch and tell them to get their asses down here for breakfast." 

Sam nodded, hair flopping, opening the groupchat. 

A few unread messages, friends discussing what friends do. 

One message caught his eye, "Could all of you block Deans number? I don't know if he'd message you guys, but I don't want you to deal with it if he does."

Lucifer had sent it, and everyone had immediately agreed. Nothing more was said on the subject, and they continued chatting.

-

YourLocalGiant: Hey guys. We've had a pretty stressful morning, but me and Adam are back in Lawrence, staying with Mike, Gabe and Luce. Would you all come down for breakfast? Need the family together, you know?

IWatchTheBees: Of course. It may take us a while as we've got to walk, but we shall be there soon. I hope you're both okay. 

YourLocalGiant: We will be. Also Lucifer said he's gonna come pick you up so, "Get your asses ready". 

WitchyBitchy: We'll be down as soon as we can, I've got to wake Charlie up first. Do you need me to do anything?

YourLocalGiant: Just you being here would be great. 

AdamMillidone: I've missed you guys so much

AdamMillidone: But why is Charlie Sri sleeping it's like one pm

StopCallingMeFergus: They were at it all fuckin night. Rowena just doesn't sleep. 

WitchyBitchy: Oops?

StopCallingMeFergus: I've decided to move out for my own sanity at this point

Mikey: And where would you be going?

StopCallingMeFergus: Yours, probably. 

Candyman: So you and Luce an official thing then?

MorningStar: Fuck off Gabriel

StopCallingMeFergus: I don't know. I thought I was aro, but things change I guess. 

WitchyBitchy: It's all the childhood trauma. You internalise it and then you think you can't love anyone in any way. It happens. But that's what self discovery is all about!

WitchyBitchy: Charlie is showering then we'll be over

IWatchTheBees: Would you be averse to me wearing a dress today? Pants are too constricting.

YourLocalGiant: Of course not Cas! You can wear whatever makes you comfortable. 

Mikey: Plus, your dresses are positively adorable. 

IWatchTheBees: I only own two, and they're quite old. But thank you. 

Mikey: I'll take you all shopping. No offense, but you could all do with a little spoiling. 

IWatchTheBees: That really isn't necessary

MorningStar: Don't fight it, Cas. You all deserve it. Plus, if Mike doesn't spend his money he'll just end up buying a fuckin dog or something and I really don't want a dog. 

Mikey: I would never buy a dog. Adopt only. But he's correct, nonetheless. I have to spoil someone. 

NougatBoy: I'm not averse to a shopping trip!

Mikey: See? It will be good family bonding time. 

AdamMillidone: Wild that five of us are in the same house and not talking

Mikey: Gotta keep the rest of the family clued in to the convo, Adam. 

AdamMillidone: Fair. The pancakes are burning though. 

AdamMillidone: He dropped his phone into the pancake batter

AdamMillidone: I guess that's something else he'll be getting on the shopping trip. 

MorningStar: I'm coming to pick you guys up now btw. Be ready

FightMe: Cas is shaving, but me and Jack are good to go. 

YourLocalGiant: He left

HackThat: what is up bitches

AdamMillidone: Michael dropped his phone in pancake batter but he said "watch your language around the children" other than that I'm doing pretty good right now

HackThat: Tell him I said piss off. I'm glad your feeling better anywho, we'll be there soon. Literally fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family breakfast and a shopping trip? Yes please. I'm a little confused on where I'm going with this, but oh well. What the hell is a reliable plot, anyway? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed either way!
> 
> Love, Bas


	17. Shopping and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes his family shopping, he gets a new phone and everyone has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry dolls. I love you all, thanks for sticking with me through this random fucking plot.

When the front door swung open and Jack and Alfie shot straight through to the kitchen, Michael knew he probably wouldn't be getting any help with the breakfast. Adam had been trying to help, but was really just dancing about. 

He was happy to see the boy have fun and not worry about things, but with three of them? He wondered if breakfast would ever be made. Still, he smiled and made sure they were all feeling okay. 

Lucifer and Castiel were soon in the kitchen too, poking around to see what was cooking. Lucifer stepped in to help, and Cas turned and started dancing and messing about with the boys. 

His kitchen was a mess, his phone was covered in pancake batter, but boy was he happy. Happy with his little dysfunctional family. It was completed when the last three occupants made themselves known, and within half an hour Michael had most of the breakfast on the table. 

"How have you all been?" Sam asked, curling up next to Gabriel. Adam half heartedly wondered how that was possible with their big gangly limbs. 

"Well, alright. It was lonely without you, though. I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back, honestly."

With that, the breakfast discussion melted down to a few mumbles and eventually the food was gone. 

"What are we gonna do today, then?" It was Gabriel who spoke, lollipop in one hand. Where had he even gotten it?

"Well, shopping. I need a new phone and you all need spoiling." Michaels tone was still cheery, and he finished putting the dishes in the sink, "The only issue we may have is, where is everyone going to sit? Do we have enough seats in the cars?"

"Well, I've got a four seater." Charlie piped up, "But I'd only advise one person in the back. It's cramped."

Michael nodded, "My truck is a five seater. Your car seats five too, doesn't it?" He turned to Lucifer who in turn nodded. "Okay, lets get going. Who is going where?"

"I'll go with Charlie," Rowena piped up, "I'm assuming Fergus will want to go with Lucifer?"

She was met with a groan, "Stop calling me that, woman! But yes."

"I want to go with Lucifer!" Adam rushed, barreling over to hug the mentioned man. 

"Cheers, kiddo. I've got two seats left in my car, then."

"Why don't you take Jack and Alfie, I'll take Cas, Sam and Gabe?" And with that, everyone filed out the front door and hopped into their cars, with instructions to head to the nearest mall. 

If Cas wasn't slightly worried about going out in public in a dress, they were definitely worried about going out with a headband on their head, pretty bow and all. 

Michael must of picked up on the discomfort, because he leant over, squeezing Cas' hand, "You good?"

"Just worried about going out dressed like this." 

"You look amazing, Cassie. Besides, I'm here. No one will say anything to you, I swear." 

Castiel flushed, "Thank you, Michael. I'm going to be okay."

"Yeah you will." The grin was full of pure joy, and Cas couldn't help but melt into puddles of laughter. 

"We better beat Lucifer." Gabriel suddenly piped up, leaning forward. 

"We'll get there when we get there. Sit down and put your goddamned belt on."

Gabriel made some half mimick, but listened to his brother. No sooner than fifteen minutes later were they pulling into the parking lot, the other two cars pulling up a few spaces down. 

Lucifer caught up to Michael, "Alfie dubbed my car the trans wagon." He sniggered, the three youngest occupants shooting off ahead. Michael was laughing, and people were staring. Honestly, he didn't care. 

"Where to first, Mikey?" Someone called, and mentioned man shook his head, 

"Phone store." 

With screeching of sneakers, everyone changed direction, heading vaguely towards the electronic section of the mall. 

The happiness was bubbling in Michaels chest, and he made quick work of explaining his situation to the worker. After some chuckling, she said his best option to buy a new phone and call to get his phone fixed at a later date. He picked up the exact model he already had, and they were off again. 

The three younger boys spent most of the day running around and enjoying themselves. Michael and Lucifer had to to make several trips back to the parking lot to put away their shopping. Sam had been grateful for more gender neutral clothes, (so grateful they nearly cried, in fact), and Cas had been much harder to convince. 

Even as their fingers brushed the clothes, they refused everything. Charlie had been similar, though she eventually gave in to some Harry Potter themed merch, and after that she was easy. 

Michael had been able to check the size of Castiels dress when they hugged, and have a vague idea of what size to get when they weren't looking.

It was fruitless, of course, because Lucifer is the king of temptation and eventually got Cas to give in. They gave up their size, and admitted that they didn't want to buy clothes because there was no where to put them back home. Michael said the clothes could stay at his.

Everyone got new clothes, even Gabriel, who somehow found a neon Hawaiian shirt. Sam informed him that they would never go on holiday together. 

Flowing dresses and flare skirts, Castiel and Charlie were having the time of their lives. Rowena was more subdued, and got a few pant suits, ("You can't run in a miniskirt and heels, dear") but did indulge in a few summer dresses that had Charlie weak in the knees.

Sam had still gotten men's clothes, though they were lighter in colour and a less constricting. 

Michael had convinced everyone to pick out a formal outfit- Castiel had two, of course. One suit and one dress. Charlie also wore a dress, but everyone else purchased suits, ("Ro, you can't go out looking like that! Someone will steal you from me!").

Rowena and Charlie were a confirmed couple now. That was an accident, a quick kiss while eating ice cream, but no one made a really big deal out of it, of course. 

Crowley was still confused in his own feelings, but he walked around holding Lucifer's hand nonetheless.

Alfie, Jack and Adam were like kittens on catnip. Buzzing from one shop to the next, occasionally carrying each other and holding hands, their family had never seen them so happy and care free. 

The car drive home, hours later, had them pulling in with everyone mostly asleep. They all decided they'd crash in the one house, so after the shopping was deposited on the kitchen floor, everyone made motions to bed. Jack, Alfie and Adam went straight to the spare bedroom, falling asleep fully clothed (Michael did make them get up and take of their binders, however). 

Gabriel and Sam made their to the bedroom that was officially theirs and not just Gabriel's, Crowley followed Lucifer to his room (and they thankfully did remember to take their binders off, much like Gabriel), with Michael giving his bed to the girls, he crashed on the sofa. He wasnt actually sure where Castiel slept.

He spent the majority of the night setting up his new phone as he didn't sleep much, and just as he was settling down, the screen lit up with a familiar ding. 

-

Winchester: Michael?

Winchester: I'm really sorry. Please tell Sam and Adam I said sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you can't tell I wrote the first half of this a week ago and haven't proofread. 
> 
> Anyway, I think I'm finally going to bring Dean back. I'm done being mad at him. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas


	18. Meals and brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes breakfast and dinner, the Winchesters have a family call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't proofread so I have no idea if this makes sense. Enjoy!

Michael ignored the texts and flipped over, nodding off to sleep. Dean could explain himself tomorrow. 

Everyone was eating breakfast by half eight the next morning, dancing around the kitchen to Elvis, (Sam's choice, not that Michael was complaining), when his phone lit up again from its place on the side, dusted in flour. 

It wasn't Dean, but still, it reminded him of the guys messages. He'd replied with a short, "Okay." when he woke up, not bothering to read the reply. 

He sighed and his shoulders tensed, realising he had to talk to Sam and Adam about this. Once the music was turned down, and everyone was around the table himself included, he decided it was the best chance he would get to bring up the subject. 

"Sam, Adam?"

"Hm?" Was the only acknowledgment he received, neither of them looking up from their plates. Typical teenagers. 

"Dean messaged me last night."

Both heads shot up at that, Adam looking slightly more alarmed than his sibling, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to say sorry. I told him I'd tell you he was sorry, so here I am. Dean is sorry." If Michael was gonna be honest, Dean needed to do a he of a lot more than send apologies. Still, both Sam and Adams face became notably calmer. 

"We'll call him later." Adam informed, the rest of the table silent. He and Sam went back to eating, and everyone followed suite. The conversation was forgotten and they spent the day trying on clothes and unpacking in their new bedrooms (besides Rowena and Charlie, of course, because they were only borrowing Michaels bed, and Crowley had a home to take his clothes to).

Michael idly wondered if he should get more beds, as everyone was currently sharing, and he made to ask over dinner. He also really needed to know where Castiel slept, because he wasn't actually in any of the beds. 

Deciding what to make for dinner was a new feat. No one could agree, and Michael was incredibly close to giving them a cereal. 

Eventually, though, he suggested the win-all: cheese pasta. It was almost immediately agreed upon by everyone, and with the promise of a garlic bread and salad, he got to cooking. At least something would be easy today. 

As it so turned out, Castiel had slept in the bath. Michael gave a disapproving glare, and Castiel promised he'd sleep on the other couch tonight. Apparently it was decided they were all staying the night. 

"If you're all going to be staying here, which I love, by the way, we need to get sleeping arrangements sorted. I'm an old man, I can't sleep on the couch for the rest of my life." 

"Michael, you're eighteen." 

The glare he gave was not to be fought with, but Lucifer cut him off before an argument could form, "What we need is a bigger house. That big old mansion thing just got put on the market you know?"

"Luce. There's eleven of us, and three couples who will want to share. That place has at least twenty bedrooms." Michael spoke, greasy garlic bread being used as a pointer. 

"And it's like, a million fucking dollars!" Sam's voice raised several octaves, and Gabriel waved him off. 

"Daddy-o has so much money it's unreal. He probably wouldn't even notice if we bought the place."

The shocked silence that filled the room was practically quivering with questions, "If you have that much money, why the hell are you still in Lawrence?"

"It's home. Maybe we'll leave one day, but for now? This is home. We stay here, with our family."

The conversation dipped into a comfortable quiet, and everyone finished off their meals.

Sam pulled Adam aside, and it was clear what they were going to do. Michael stood on stand by, leaving an ear out for any yelling. 

The phone shook in Sam's hand, and it rung four times before Dean answered. 

"Sam?"

"Hey Dee. Adams here too." Their voice was tight, fingers talking against the wall rhythmically, as their older brother cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just wanted us to be happy with family, but I let my own happiness overthrow my judgement. Too much to see you guys were unhappy." He sounded strained, which was common for when he was holding back tears. 

"And you were drinking." Adams too-quiet voice piped up, receiving a sad chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I know I scared you a hell of a lot. I'll- I'll stop drinking, alright? I'm so sorry, baby brother."

"You're forgiven, Dean. No more alcohol. I miss you." He let the brokenness seep into his voice, Sam didn't trust their voice enough to speak. 

"Are you coming home?"

"I will. I don't know if I will be accepted back into our little family, but I'll be back in Lawrence by tomorrow." His voice was shaking, and Sam nodded. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, then?" Their voice betrayed their emotions.

"Yeah. I love you Sammy. Love you too, Adam."

"We love you too, Dee. See you tomorrow." 

With that the line went dead, and the two Winchesters made their way back into the front room. 

Michael broke the silence with, "Did it go well?" 

The reply was a nod, and informing them of Dean's return come the morning. The evening was quiet, cuddles all round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm obsessed with kidfics. But my favourite au is my boys, (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Adam, Castiel, Alfie and Jack) being brothers. Like runaway brothers who just survive together. 
> 
> Maybe not even runaway, John's just a deadbeat dad. I love the dynamic. Anyway if I ever posted any fics, would any of you guys be interested in reading them? I'll probably do it anyway, but yknow. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas


	19. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes everyone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always tell how my mental health is doing by the way my writing goes lmao.

The next morning, Michael awoke with a start. It took him a little while to figure out what woke him up, but eventually it was brought to his attention. The slight thump of music, shaking pictures on the walls. 

With a grumble he picked up his phone, opening the groupchat. 

-

Mikey: Who tf is playing music

MorningStar: Sam

Mikey: Get him to turn it down

MorningStar: We've tried. Gabriel ended up getting in bed with me and Crow lmao

Mikey: Is he alright?

AdamMillidone: He's listening to AC/DC

AdamMillidone: It's the music he listens to when Dean and dad fight. He plays it so loud. 

AdamMillidone: It's probably because we're going to see Dean today 

Mikey: He doesn't have to go, but he really needs to turn it off. It's five in the morning and we're trying to sleep. 

AdamMillidone: You can try him. Alfie and Jack are somehow sleeping through it

HackThat: Ro too. Barely moved

Mikey: So is Castiel apparently. Hasn't twitched. 

Mikey: I'll be up in a second

-

Michael grumbled, swinging off the couch and stretching, glancing over at Castiel, still peacefully asleep. 

He spun on his heel, rubbing his eye and trudging up the stairs, headache already starting to form. The closer he got, he could practically feel the floor shaking under his feet. 

With one sharp knock he shoved the door open, eyes hard. Sam made no motion that he knew Michael was there, and he probably didn't.

He was face down, pillow over the back of his head. Michael didn't even try and talk to them, going straight over to the speakers and switching them off. The room was immediately quiet, and Michael swore he heard someone groan out, "Finally."

Sam shot up, eyes tired, "What'd you do that for?" His tone was harsh, glaring. 

"Because it's five in the fucking morning and you're keeping everyone awake. I understand if you're scared, or upset,"

"I'm not."

"Then why the music?"

"It's just music."

"Whatever, Sam. I'm here if you need to talk. Don't put the music back on."

Sam laid back down, refusing to acknowledge Michael.

With that, the man left, going to check on Adam. 

With a light knock, he opened the door, smiling at the sight, "You okay, Adam?"

"Yeah. What did you do?"

"I just turned it off. If he puts it back on I'm going to switch off the mains which means all electric will be off, including WiFi. Sorry kiddo."

"Won't that set your fridge off?"

"Our fridge has a three day cooling period. I'll turn the electric back in tomorrow and everything will be fine."

Just as he said that, the music blasted on again, hearing pained shouts from Lucifer's room. 

With tired eyes, Michael smiled, leaving the room and heading downstairs to the mains cupboard.

Castiel was still sleeping, having barely moved. He switched the switch, and even the hum of the house stopped. The silence was almost painful. Still, he lied back on the couch and was instantly out once again. 

A few hours later several tired people made their way downstairs. Sam wasn't looking at anyone, and they were all glad. They'd probably deck them if they'd dare. 

Gabriel loved Sam - he honestly did - but fuck, they needed to go to therapy. Last night was unreal, and he was really surprised it took everyone as long as it did to wake up. He was just glad Lucifer was willing to share his bed once again. 

After a hasty breakfast of lots of coffee and cereal, everyone shrugged off to get dressed. Alfie and Jack had obviously been told about Sam's extravaganza, and Castiel just picked up on the general vibe. 

He did eventually ask Michael what happened, "Sam kept all of us awake last night with his music and we're all just pretty fucking pissed, honestly. Still don't know how you slept through it."

Castiel was a little taken aback by the swearing, but he supposed it made sense. He did pipe up with an answer though, "When we were younger and dad was around he was pretty loud. Mom would blast music to drown him out. So loud it burst one of her eardrums."

Michael was suddenly back to his normal concerned older brother, but was brushed off. Despite caring, he was still exhausted so he let it slide. It's whatever. 

Most of the houses occupants left for the day, leaving Michael with Sam and Adam. The tension was high, and the boy decided to play Minecraft, leaving the two older people to talk. Or glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all of that. 
> 
> In other news, I posted some one shots, including the brother one I mentioned last chapter and a Sabriel one set in this universe (although it is all porn). If you could check them out that would be great!! 
> 
> I have other stuff but be careful because this is my kink account lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	20. Love in Multiple Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Adam and Michael go to see Dean. Feelings are revealed. Or they would of been if anything ever went right for them, which it never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again am asking you all who you want to see more of. Which ships? Which characters? Come on people!

Michael rolled his shoulders, "Look, Sam. I forgive you, you're good. But please don't pull a stunt like that again, alright?"

Sam gave a short nod, eyes focused on the table, "I'm sorry."

"Like I said, you're good." He stood and clapped Sam on their shoulder, "What time you two going to meet Dean?"

"Uh, we never really discussed it. Let me message him." 

With that, Michael moved to sit with Adam, watching him play Minecraft. 

"Michael! Hi." He grinned, exiting out his game and moving to wrap his arms around the man. 

"You alright?" The two shuffled over to the couch, flopping over. Adam nodded. 

"Are you coming with us to see Dean?"

"I can if you want me too." 

He felt another nod against his chest, and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he was being shook by Sam, holding their phone. 

"Uh, Dean wants to meet at the park so me and Adam have gotta leave soon if we wanna make it in time."

"I can drive you. Let the kid sleep." Was the grumbled reply, "You could also use sleep. What time you gotta be there?"

"I'm fine really, not tired-" at the look Michael gave, they huffed, "Half three."

"Alright, I'll wake you up at three, it'll take twenty minutes in the car. Go to sleep, Sam."

And for once Sam listened. 

Once the clock reached three, Michael gently shook his leg, which Sam was using as a pillow. He hadn't been used as a human pillow for a while, and it honestly felt quite nice. 

Both Winchesters were soon up and in the car, just as Lucifer was pulling in, Novak's in tow but no Crowley. 

With a wave and a promise of being home soon, Michael pulled out, heading to the park. Dean was sitting on the hood of the imala, looking worse for wear. 

Sam jumped out first, immediately rushing over and hugging their brother, no one missing the wince he gave. Michael coaxed Adam out, and walked over with him.

"Michael," Deans voice was rough, either from crying or lack of use. Perhaps overuse? Either way, he didn't sound good. 

"Dean." The warm smile Michael gave seemed to soothe everyone, and soon conversation flowed. Once apologies were out the way, it was almost like nothing had happened. 

Even Michael was surprised with how he fit into conversation; he assumed he'd be standing on the side creepily ready to swoop in of Adam needed him. Sort of like Edward Cullen. 

Either way, half past three soon turned into half past five and everyone was freezing. Michael was the one who brought up the idea of going back to his, which Sam and Adam readily agreed to. Dean was a little unsure, but agreed nonetheless. 

"No one will mess with you. I think we all just miss you too much, really." Michael supplied, and Dean have a genuine smile. 

Adam decided to ride with Mike, but Sam rode with their brother. 

Pulling up to the house, Adam immediately ran off to the room that was now his (shared with Jack and Alfie, of course), and Dean awkwardly stood in the hall. Castiel was all too happy to see everyone home, hugs going around. 

"Everything is sorted now, alright?" Michael spoke, noticing the girls and Crowley were once again here. 

"Hell yeah," someone spoke, and everyone did their seperate thing. Dean was kind of surprised with how well they fit together. 

"Are you staying the night?" 

Dean hadn't really known how to reply, shrugging slightly. They were now in the kitchen, whipping up dinner. 

Charlie poked her head in, "Me and Ro aren't staying the night, we're just here for dinner." 

"Fair. So we have a spare bed that can fit two, probably three though. So, depending on how you feel, you can share with me or Cas, or have the couch." 

This time Lucifer popped in, "Cas is sharing with me and Crow tonight."

Michael gave a nod, "Alright. Well, you can still have the bed alone if you want." 

"I'll think about it. Might just sleep in Baby." 

With a nod, Michael left the food to simmer, heading out to the back porch. Dean followed, and they sat in old rickety chairs, the sun setting in front of them. 

Michael knew Dean was staring. Dean knew Michael was staring. It became a game of sorts. Don't get caught staring. 

That was until Dean shuffled his chair impossibly close, and then Michael stood and pulled him up, walking off the porch to the slightly muddy grass below. 

Staring at each other in the setting light, Dean squeezed his eyes shut. 

A shaky breath, a too quiet "I'm sorry," and Dean had pulled their faces together, hands tangled in the taller man's hair. Michael kissed back, harder than he'd ever kissed anyone. 

Dean was backed up against the porch barriers, and they pulled back for air. It was then that it registered in Michaels mind - his hand was oddly wet. He pulled it back, despite Dean's begging him not to. Even in the low light he could see the red, dripping from his fingers. 

Alarmed, he wasted no time pulling Dean's shirt up. A large, blood soaked bandage was covering half his torso and stomach. 

"Michael - Mike - please, I'm fine." 

Michaels gaze didn't let up, but he did pull Dean in, "You don't have to tell me what happened. But we are going to get you help. Come on, back inside so I can look at it properly."

With that, Michael half carried Dean back inside. Feelings over the kiss could wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've downloaded my socials again and they're sort of destroying my life. Remember when I used to post four chapters a day? Haha
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, love you all! Comments and Kudos appreciated! 
> 
> Love, Bas


	21. Hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be Sam, but I feel like Dean needed some form of comeback story lol. Also i have no idea how hospitals work don't come for me.

Laying Dean on the couch, everyone rushed into the room at Sam's yell of, "Dean!" 

Michael turned the dinner off, handing Lucifer forty. 

"Listen, order pizza or something. I'm taking Dean to the hospital, you all stay here. Get your homework done and go to bed. Everyone needs to go back to school soon, he'll be fine."

Sam naturally disagreed, but Dean fold him to shit up and listen to Michael. Leaving everyone in a state of shock, Michael once again hefted Dean up. 

"You're really blowing this out of proportion. I'll be fine." Even so, he winced and gripped Michael when he had to sit in the mans truck. 

"Yeah, you're in tiptop shape." Michael grumbled. He wasn't even mad about the blood on his leather. "You're bleeding way too much."

He pulled off his hoodie, balling it up and pressing it to Dean's wound. His white shirt underneath also bloodstained. 

"Who the hell wears a shirt under a hoodie?" Dean griped, snickering. 

"People with fashion sense." 

Despite the sure situation, there was a still a light-hearted air around them. 

Traffic was, as always, hell, and Michael was worried. Dean was growing further pale, eyes dropping closed. Before he could fall asleep completely, he managed to pull out in a very illegal way, speeding to the hospital. 

He parked haphazardly, knowing there was a high chance he'd get a ticket. Jumping out the truck, he half carried Dean, who was a little more aware with the fresh air. 

"Yeah, maybe I'm not fine." He mumbled, which Michael met with a sarcastic, 

"Ya think?" Under his breath. 

The waiting room was relatively full, but apparently the sight of two blood soaked men meant they could be moved to the top of the list. 

Dean felt Michael tense so much he was trembling, and he manages to look up. He saw a dark skinned doctor, clad in white, standing at the end of the hall, "Alright Mike, now is not the time." His voice was shaky but still somehow pissed off, and Dean found himself on a bed, being wheeled away. 

Despite how weak he felt, he gripped Michaels hand with some vigour. 

In a glaringly white room, he noted someone bagging up his hoodie. 

"Hey, I want to keep that." His voice was still hoarse, but he did feel slightly better. 

"Dean, it's soaked in blood." Michael spoke from beside him. 

"It's the first hoodie you gave me! Besides, blood builds character. Creates memories." 

"Because this is an amazing memory." Michael snorted, but still accepted the bloodied up bag of hoodie. He was in scrubs now, and Dean wasn't sure when that had happened, but he couldn't help his snicker. 

"To be honest, you look pretty fuckin funny right now. This whole ordeal was worth it just for this image. I better remember this." 

The doctors, now ready, (seriously why had it taken them so long?) cut off Dean's shirt. 

"Do you know what happened, sir?" 

Michael knew they were talking to him, and he gently shook his head, "I picked him up and we hugged and you know. He bled all over me."

"Your shirt is a curse bestowed upon humanity anyway. I fixed it." Dean, slightly more drugged up, was blinking blearily. The doctors couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"You're literally dying in a hospital bed, and you're complaining about my shirt?"

"I better not fuckin die. I promised Adam I'd help him study for his English Lit class." 

Michael snorted, and the doctors made quick work of pulling off the bandage. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but ignored it. He wasn't sure he'd be able to reply, anyway. 

"Motherfucker!" Dean hissed, and the doctor holding a bloody cotton ball murmured his apologies. 

"How come it never hurt this bad when my dad did it?" Dean whined, though never admit it, but clearly wasn't expecting an answer. 

With the excess blood cleared up, seven curved, jagged cuts varying in size were revealed, but even the smallest was at least two inches. 

"Sir, do you remember what happened?" One of the doctors asked, probably the same one that asked Michael earlier. 

"I was attacked by a rabid werewolf." Dean spoke, clearly sarcastic. The doctors didn't look too pleased, but refrained from pushing further. 

The next hour or so was spent removing the old stitches that had broken and stitching up the cuts that had thankfully stopped bleeding. 

With a new bandage, the doctors moved him to a recovery ward, much to Dean's annoyance. Why couldnt he just go home now? Although he did have to fill out a form with his information, which he did and left on the table beside his bed. 

"Well, first experience in a hospital, one out of ten would not recommend." 

"This is the first time you've been hospitalised?" Michael couldn't really keep the astonishment out his voice. 

"Like I said, my dad usually patches me up. He never really got along with hospital. Too many bruises, you know? Alerts the authorities."

"Did he patch that up?" Michael gestured vaguely, to which he received a negative nod. 

"No, I did that. My dads actually pretty good. I am too, but I think they were just too awkward for me to do myself." The slight edge in his tone told Michael he didn't want to talk about it much more. 

"Besides, we could never afford the medical bills." Realising what he said, he let out a slightly breathy, "Oh fuck. How am I gonna pay for this? I lost my job." 

Before he could get too worked up, Michael patted his shoulder, "I paid for it." 

The relief was instant, but Dean still looked over accusingly, "Well, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Trust me, I've spent so much money these past few days. I should probably take you shopping, too." 

Dean gave an unsure smile. 

A knock on the door was followed by that same dark skinned doctor from earlier walking in, "Are you finished with your form, sir?"

"Yeah, here you go. When can I leave? I'm good now."

"I'll talk to your doctor." He nodded, shuffling out the room. 

Dean turned to Michael, who was once again tense, "Okay seriously dude, what is your problem? Shitty ex boyfriend?"

Michael cleared his throat, "Oh no! That - that is Raphael, my cousin." His voice was tight, "We haven't spoken in years. Family fight. I didn't know he'd be here." 

"I know how that is." 

With another knock, the man, Raphael, walked back in, "You are free to go, sir. Please pick up your prescription on your way out." 

Michael took the paper, nodding his thanks. 

"At least they didn't take my pants off." Dean grumbled, Michael helping him with his shoes. "Fuckers cut my shirt. Now I've got to walk out if here shirtless."

Michael snorted, "Flaunt it. I would offer my shirt but it's you know, bloody."

Walking out, Michael supporting most of Dean's weight, waiting in line to collect the prescription. 

Dean was reading over his care sheet, "No over excreting activities. You reckon making out counts as over excreting?"

Choking on his saliva a little, Michael replied, "I guess it depends on the, uh, position." 

A few people were staring, but Dean nodded, giving the pharmacist an award winning smile and a wink when he was called to collect the medication. 

Soon enough they were in the truck, once again, and Michael was glad to see there wasn't a whole bunch of blood. Feeling his phone vibrate, he finally pulled it out. Over two hundred messages. Oops?

Opening all the chats and leaving them on read, he simply worded a reply in the groupchat. 

-

Mikey: Rather than replying to you all seperately, I'll do it here. Dean is fine, got some antibiotics. We're in the truck now, heading back soon. 

Mikey: Also Gabe add Dean back in

Candyman added Winchester to Queer up, Bitches!

-

Dean gave a huff of surprise when his phone beeped from its place on the dashboard.

-

Winchester: Happy to be back y'all

YourLocalGiant: You're okay?

Winchester: Fine Sammy. I had some botched stitches. We'll be back in a bit, but I think I need some cool off time before we head back.

-

Michael looked up questioningly, but Dean was staring at his phone. 

-

YourLocalGiant: Okay, I'll be here. 

Winchester: Get your ass to bed, you've got school tomorrow. That goes for Adam too. I can't say jack to the rest of y'all though

AdamMillidone: There's the Dean we all know and love

AdamMillidone: I'm gonna brush my teeth. There's meat lovers pizza in the kitchen for you when you get back!

Winchester: Cheers kiddo. Make sure Sam goes to bed.

-

Putting his phone back on the dashboard, he rolled his shoulders. 

"Alright Deano, if you don't want to head back yet, where do you wanna go?"

"Just drive. I'll tell you to pull in when." 

Michael revved up his engine and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving dean/michael
> 
> Next chapter will probably be more dichael fluff and then like?? Our boys being bros. 
> 
> Naturally Dean is poly in this fic, which he will them being up with Michael and maybe some jealous Cas idk haven't decided yet anyway. I was thinking??? What if we have Adam come to Dean for relationship advice. I'd like that
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos appreciated! 
> 
> Love, Bas
> 
> (Sneaking self promotion, my Tumblr is sxmstiels)


	22. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Dean talk on the road, and then they go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I'm sorry but also this is my third chapter today so??? Enjoy

They'd been driving for ten minutes, when Dean pointed at a deserted road. "Here, pull in up here."

He was slightly confused, but Michael pulled in nonetheless. When he car was silent, he flipped on the overhead light. Dean was unbuckling his belt, and Michael followed. 

Before he'd really registered what had happened, Dean had flipped himself and was now settled, straddling Michaels lap. 

"Dean?" He wasn't met with anything but harsh breathing. 

"Are you alri-?" 

"Hold me." 

His tone was shaky, and Michael did just that. 

Dean shifted, breath evening out, and Michael felt paper light kisses on his jaw and neck, before he pulled back. 

"So," Dean cleared his throat, "Are we gonna talk about... This?" He gestured vaguely between them. 

"What's there to talk about? Er, I've liked you for a while and you like me back? I mean, I'm hoping you do."

"Of course I do, dumbass. Why would I kiss you otherwise? Anyway, what I meant, was are we like... A thing?"

"If you want to be?"

Dean half groaned, half laughed, dropping his head on Michaels shoulder, "We're like awkward twelve years old asking each other to dance." 

They broke down into peels of laughter. 

"Alright, boyfriend mine, let's go home. I'm getting cold and that hoodie is seriously starting to smell."

"You're the one that wanted to keep it." Michael reminded, both of them getting buckled down and driving off, smiles etched into their faces. 

When they finally unlocked the door and stepped in, it was to a silent house. Flicking on the light, Dean almost had a heart attack, Castiel asleep on the couch. Michael snorted and covered him with a blanket, putting the hoodie in the wash and then ushering Dean upstairs. 

"Do you want to share? I can always go back downstairs and sleep with Cas." Michael asked, tucking Dean up. 

"I don't want him by himself down there, go sleep with him. But come get in bed with me once everyone is awake. I'm not moving ever again."

With a kiss, Michael was back downstairs, Castiel still asleep. Another night on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where to go from here really??? I'll probably wrap this up eventually but also,,, do y'all want a dichael smut chapter because I will probably do that
> 
> Although it will be a one shot in the series not an actual chapter of this book just in case it makes anyone uncomfortable :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	23. Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has questions. Dean answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like this?? It's been sitting in my drafts and I don't know how to make it better

Dean was healing well, and everyone had more or less found out he and Michael were a thing. Dean was a little tense with public affection, but was growing to love it. 

Castiel was acting a little distant, but they figured he was dealing with his own problems. Dean had finally been allowed to go back to school after two weeks, and while he couldn't partake in gym, he had been accepted into Michaels group and made sure no one picked on him. 

Everyone was almost back to normal. Almost. It was one fine Friday evening when Adam knocked on Dean and Michaels door - it had quickly grown to be their room, Castiel no longer sleeping in the living room (having decided to go back 'home'). 

Everyone bar Dean, Lucifer and Adam were out, so he decided now was the best time to ask. Dean was a lot happier now, and Adam knew he'd probably be the best to help. 

"Dean?"

A turn of his head, and Dean replied, "Hey kiddo, what can I do for ya?"

"I uh, I gotta ask you a question," his face was burning, and Dean was instantly in protective mode. 

"Come on, let's have a chat. What's your question?" He patted the bed, and Adam sat down stiffly.

"Is - is it normal to like two people at once?"

Pulling his little brother into a more comfortable position, Dean took his time replying, "As in, romantically, sexually, both or neither? There is several types of attraction."

"Well, uh, sexually and romantically." His head dipped, hiding in his brothers chest. 

"Yes, it's normal. I had crushes on several people at one time."

"No, it's not a crush, it's like... I want to date them both, and if I just dated one I wouldnt be happy. Does that make any sense?"

With a snort and a breathy, "Oh, little brother," Dean delved into the world of polyamory.

"Okay, that sounds like polyamory. Have you heard of it?" Being met with a shrug, he continued, "Most people are monogamous, meaning they date one person at a time and that is it. Polyamorous people can date several people at the same time, with no jealousy or want. I'm poly, you know?"

Adam looked up at that, "You are? Is Michael?" 

Dean sort of shrugged, "Never asked him. I don't think he even knows I'm poly, to be honest." 

"So, you could date another person? Or would they have to date Michael too?"

"Well, theres lots of different types of polyamory. Seeing as you mentioned two people, we'll just stick to three person relations for now. There is two types for three. There is the triangle and the v formation. The v is where one person dates two people, but those two people are not dating each other. The triangle is simply where all three are in a relationship." He finished up, before adding a quick, "Any more questions?"

"No, I think I'll do some research on my own. Thank you, Dee!" With a happy little jump, Adam shuffles over to the door, pausing. 

"You should tell Micheal you're poly. I think Cas is in love with you." 

With that he skipped out, leaving Dean flushed on his boyfriends bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Comments are the only things that give me serotonin nowadays 
> 
> Love, Bas


	24. Girls and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Meg. Dean is unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love meg so much please love her with me. Yes I know I made her blonde I just watched the episode with Meg!empty and blonde is all I can picture

Dean had thought about what Adam had said, but still had yet to talk to Michael about it. He kept putting it off; he hasn't even told anyone besides Adam he was polyamorous. 

He never really had to deal with it until Castiel came over for breakfast before school. He seemed lighter, happier. Dean couldn't help but ask why.

"Oh, well, you know the new girl?"

"Anna? The red headed chick?" Sam supplied, but received a negative shake of the head. 

"She's hardly the new kid anymore. I meant Meg, she's in my German class." Even as he spoke, his voice was light and happy. 

"What, you got a date?" It was Alfie who spoke up this time, and Cas dropped his head in a blush. 

"I didn't think you were into chicks?" Lucifer asked, receiving a disapproving glare from Michael. 

"I don't know what's going on, really. She's cool. We're going out after school today - speaking of that, would one of you guys be able to pick up Alfie and Jack?" 

"Sure thing, Cas. Go get the girl." 

With that, breakfast was demolished, and everyone was grabbing their bags. Sam had convinced everyone to walk ("It's barely fifteen minutes. A bit of exercise won't kill your bitch ass, Dean.") and so they set off a little earlier than usual, making it just in time.

Upon entering the main doors a short blonde girl approached them, cocky smile on her face. She looked small but clad in all leather, Sam knew she could probably beat all their asses in a heartbeat. 

"Hey Clarence."

"Meg!" Castiel was practically bouncing, and as she took his hand he waved back at his friends, speeding off with her. 

"Clarence? What the hell?" Dean sounded a little more pissed than he probably should of, but everyone shrugged eventually breaking off into their little groups. 

Michael and Dean walked towards the lockers, Michael chiding in with a, "Careful, love. Someone might think you're jealous."

Dean barely resisted the urge to shove him. He wasn't jealous. Why would he be jealous? Cas was his own person. Could do what he wanted. Dean really didn't care. 

This, of course, proved to be a lie. Over the weeks Castiel spent more time with Meg, occasionally bringing her back to their house (because let's be honest, it was just a huge shared house now).

Dean didn't have a reason to be annoyed. Castiel was happier than he'd ever been, and Meg took good care of him. It was clear in the way they looked at each other that they had something. Dean just wasn't clear on what. 

It was a very average Saturday, people milling about. The three youngest had locked themselves in their room, and Dean had half a mind to tell them to use protection, but decided to leave it. He didn't know if it was the Novak boys Adam was pining over, but he couldn't see who else it would be. 

Meg was, of course, on the couch with Castiel, half cuddled. For how tough she looked, she was like goo with him. It would be adorable if Dean wasn't suffering from this thing that is absolutely not jealousy. 

Still, he let conversation flow. Cas was mostly silent, content to lay on Meg's lap with fingers running through his hair. 

"So, are you two like actually together, then?" Sam piped up, asking the questions everyone had been thinking since they'd met her. 

Her brows furrowed and Cas made no move to reply.

"Well, no. We aren't dating. We have sex; I look after him." Everyone was mostly stunned at her blase answer, bar Castiel, who had let out a half groan half whine, turning his burning fave away from his friends. 

"Please don't tell my friends about my sex life." 

Gabriel was the first to come out of it, laughing a small bit, "Well, not gonna lie, you don't seem like the particularly vanilla type, or submissive. So, what's our dear Cassie into?"

"Well," she started, cut off by a laugh when Castiel whined, kicked his legs and shoved his face fully into her stomach, "Okay, I won't. But I'm not above playing sexual truth or dare some time."

The room was met with several 'whoop's and a few gags. She laughed, and the boy in her lap glared up at her, but the humour was apparent in his eyes. 

Castiel hardly moved from his position, everyone continuing on with conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I would put the truth or dare in the series but not the book (as I do with all smut) but it's gonna have some plot. Mostly sex though so you can skip it just read the authors notes!
> 
> That said, everyone besides Jack, Alfie, Adam, Lucifer and Crowley will be playing so give the guys some KINKS but mostly Cas and Meg. If you don't I'll just do mine and no one wants that. 
> 
> *Please note none of the kinks will be mentioned again after the truth or dare chapter unless I write one shots for the series
> 
> With that,
> 
> Love, Bas!


	25. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg, Cas, Mike, Dean, Sam, Gabe, Ro and Charlie play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, just sex. Talk about sex, not really any sex, but there is sexual acts if that makes any sense. The but thats relevant for canon is in the bottom notes if you don't want to read it.

Three days later, eight people sat in a circle on the sitting room floor. 

Lucifer and Crowley had skipped out on it, taking Adam, Alfie and Jack on a trip out to then stay at a hotel overnight so they could have their "weird sex party".

Dean had almost chickened out when he realised Sam would be there - he didn't really want to know about their sex life - but ultimately stayed once Michael had begged. 

"Alright, rules?" 

Of course, Michael would be the one to care about rules. 

"Pretty simple. Start with one person, they ask someone truth or dare to which they answer. Then they pick someone, et cetera. You can't ask the person who just asked you.

If the person refuses to answer the question or do the dare, they drink. No forcing anyone to do something they don't want to, no asking the siblings to make out with each other, but you'll probably get asked to make out with someone that isn't your partner. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, but Dean piped up with a quick, "What if someone doesn't drink alcohol?"

"We have not sauce. You'll have to eat a bit instead." 

Dean made a face, "Well, I goddamn hope everyone asks me questions I can answer."

Everyone clapped, and with a glass next to some fruity drink and hot sauce with a spoon, everyone got started. 

"Who wants to go first?" Meg was glancing around everyone, when Michael answered. 

"I'd say you, you have the most experience. And are less sexually awkward than everyone here."

"Fair. Okay, Rowena, truth or dare?"

The older redhead laughed slightly, "Truth!"

"What's the weirdest thing you've yelled during sex?"

She furrowed her brow, thinking momentarily, "I once yelled, "fuck off Crowley" but that was mostly because he was banging on the door." That was met with a few chuckles, "But actually yelled during sex? I'm not sure, I don't tend to say things."

Charlie nodded, "She just sort of stays quiet. Kinda concerning, I can never tell if she's enjoying herself."

"Oh, I enjoy myself plenty." The two girls shared a smile, before Rowena clapped. 

"Okay! My turn," She scanned the room momentarily, eyes landing on Gabriel, "Gabriel, truth or dare?"

Glancing around, he flushed, "Uh, truth. Starting out easy."

She had an almost wicked smile, "We all know you and Sam are particularly active," Sam gave a nod, and Dean looked rather uncomfortable, "What has been the best sexual encounter so far?"

Gabriel flushed momentarily, "Well, their mouth is godsent, but probably - are we talking best as in most satisfying or like, most memorable?"

"Let's go with memorable, but it better not be your first time because that's basic."

"That is basic. No, we were in someone's car," he had the audacity to flush, "It was warm and safe, you know? Just me, them, their face between my legs. The good stuff." 

Sam snorted, "If you liked it that much we can do it again sometime." 

Dean was just about to gag, when Gabriel spoke up again, "So Deano, truth or dare?"

"Oh you ass. Truth."

"What was your first time? Basic, but I feel like you'd back out of anything else."

With a little huff, Dean replied, "That's probably true. My first time was.. well, I was fourteen, dad had moved us out of town. Anyway I met a girl. Her name was Cassie - I think Sam told you about her? Yeah. Well she was like seventeen I think which is a little odd, but okay. It was pretty basic sex. I stuck it in, I came, I went home."

"I didn't know you were that young, I thought Benny was your first?" Sam's curious voice spoke up.

"Well he was the first guy, but I slept with many girls before him." Dean supplied, and everyone nodded. 

"So, Sammy. Truth or dare?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow, they weren't expecting their brother to pick them, "Dare."

Dean furrowed his brow a little, "I dare you to tell me who's car you and Gabe fucked in."

With a flushed face, Sam replied, "First of all, we did not fuck as you so eloquently put, second of all, Michaels. Charlie, truth or dare?"

Michael spluttered, "Hold on, when did you shag in my car?"

"Wait your turn Mikey." Gabriel answered, grinning, "Charlie?"

"I think I'll go with truth." She half laughed, clearly nervous. 

"So, we all hear you call Rowena ma'am occasionally. Is that a sex thing?"

"Sort of. Mostly yes." Her face was flushed, and Rowena was on her back laughing. 

"Well, at least we know who tops in that relationship."

With a slight glint, she turned to Castiel, "Cas, truth or dare?"

"Dare." 

"We all know you're a submissive with Meg, show us what position you spend most time in." 

He choked on his saliva, "Can I change-?"

"Get in position or drink, pretty boy," Meg's voice was a little harder, and Charlie instantly knew that was her domme voice.

Castiel got up, explaining he was going to get a chair. When he dragged it back, Meg made quick work of settling with her legs spread ever so slightly.

Without much thought he placed himself over her lap, one hand on the floor, one gripping her leg. After a few moments Meg tapped his thigh, effectively pulling him out of position with a quick, "Good boy."

He slid into his knees, adjusting his shirt, suddenly regretting wearing pants instead of a skirt. Meg pushed the chair back and sat back on the floor. 

Clearing his throat, Castiel stood up straighter, "So who's left? Michael and Meg?" At several nods, he turned to Michael, "I can't really do Meg, so, Michael, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." His voice was unsure. 

After a few seconds, "What's your body count?"

Michael cleared his throat, "Like, four? Oh, five." 

"That's it?" Gabriel was mostly astonished, knee pulled up to his chest. 

"We aren't all whores like you, Gabriel." Michael grumbled, aware how low his body count was. 

"That's true. Okay, who you askin, Mike?"

"You. Truth or dare?"

With a huff, he asked for truth again, to which Meg yelled, "You're all pathetic."

She was promptly ignored, and Michael narrowed his eyes, "When did you and Sam shag in my car?"

"Seriously not gonna drop this, are you?" Gabriel whined, half hiding behind Sam. 

"No."

"You can always drink, Gabe." Sam helpfully reminded, and their boyfriend practically dove for the alcohol, pouring some and chugging it back. 

"Reminder that you can't ask that question again, now." 

Michael growled, "Come on, Gabe. I just need to know how long I've been using my fucked-in car." 

Gabriel snorted, "I already drank. Sorry, brother. Meg! Truth or dare?"

With a grin, she replied, "Dare." 

"Show us your best lap dance. Your pick on who." 

She snorted, "I dont do lap dances, sweetcheeks, I get them."

Gabriel rolled his head back, "Really? I coulda swore I saw you grinding on Cas the other day."

Dean couldn't really explain his jealousy spike. 

She nodded, ignoring Cas' red face, "Probably. Grinding isn't a lap dance, though."

"Oh whatever, same thing."

With a snort, she quirked an eyebrow, "Alright, who do you want me to grind on?"

He was just about to open his mouth to remind her it was her choice, when he caught Sam out the corner of his eye. Flushed and looking down. 

"What about Sam?"

Both Winchesters heads snapped up, one grunting out, "Oh, come on!" And the other nodding affirmatively. 

She gave a grin, "It's gonna be hard on the floor. You wanna get on the chair, Winchester?"

They struggled from the floor, trying not to look overly eager. Dean looked like he may vomit. 

They settled on the chair, Meg spreading her legs over them. It was somehow captivating (to everyone besides Dean who was praying to someone with his eyes closed) and her hips got to work. 

Sam definitely sounded like they enjoyed it. Never good at being quite while on the submissive side of the spectrum. 

Gabriel was, by far, enjoying it the most. After a few more flicks, she turned back to him, "Am I going til they come or am I stopping before they get completely hard?"

After clearing his throat, "Best stop before."

She nodded and hopped off, Sam stumbling back over to Gabriel and practically dropping to the floor. 

Dean came out of hiding, ignoring Sam's blissed out look, and turning back to Meg. 

She grinned, "Charlie! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Try and dominate Rowena." Her sly grin said it all, and with a burning face, Charlie turned to her girlfriend. 

Head tilted kind of adorably, she lifted her hand, placing it around Rowena's throat, grip lax. 

"That all?"

Pulling her hand away, she nodded. "Yup. Michael, truth or dare?"

"I just went!" He half whined, but grumbled truth when no one took his side. 

"Favourite position? Sorry, you and Dean are kinda ultra vanilla."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "I really ain't, sugar."

She snorted, face back to its normal colour. "Michael?"

"Unlike Dean, I am very vanilla. I suppose just, normal? Between someone's legs."

"Dean you seriously gotta educate him on the fine balance of gay sex."

With a nod, Michael accepted his go to be over, and turned an almost mischievous grin to Dean. 

"Truth or Dare, love?"

Unaware of the trap he was walking into, he accepted Dare. 

"Dare you to make our with Cas. If he's okay with that." 

An affirmative nod from Cas, Dean turned curious eyes to Michael. He didn't think his staring had been that obvious. 

"Alright, get your ass over here, Cas. I'm not moving."

Everyone gave some form of laugh or chuckle; that was the Dean they knew and loved. 

Aware of the eyes on him, Castiel shuffled across the floor on all fours, to the hardness growing in his pants. Sitting half awkwardly in front of the guy he'd been crushing on from months, he never felt so nervous.

Dean grabbed under his thighs and hoisted the much smaller onto his lap, immediately pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Just forget about Sam being there, everything is fine. 

Kissing up his jaw and finally his lips, Dean was practically lost. His arms came up to rest around his waist, Castiels hands roughing up his hair. 

He was only partially aware of Michael watching, and pulled away, not missing Castiels slightly hurt gaze. 

Taking in his boyfriends disheveled appearance, blown pupils, "Michael, I dare you to make out with Cas."

"Hey, that's chea-!" 

Castiel was over on Michael immediately, lips crashing together, knocking the eldest onto his back, hips rocking together slightly. 

After a few moments, Meg clapped, bringing everyone out of their haze. 

"As hot as that is, please don't have an orgy on the living room floor." 

With a flushed face and a painfully hard cock, Castiel shuffled back to his spot, as Michael and Dean came back to and attempted to hide their erections. 

"Listen, you're all gonna end up with boners, hiding it makes you look cheesy. As that was technically a cheat, by the way, it's still Dean's turn."

And just like that, she switched the conversation. Gotta love Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for everyone who skipped - Dean and Michael make out with Cas)
> 
> Whaddaya think?
> 
> I was waiting for someone to tell me what kinks they wanted but I gave up on that. I know it's kinda cliff hanger-y but I didn't know where to go from here. 
> 
> If you want to know anything else about any of the characters sex lives, let me know! I'll write it up for you. 
> 
> Without further ado, 
> 
> Love, Bas!


	26. Nakedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets home. Sam is naked on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long pls forgive me
> 
> Also I posted a Megstiel one shot in the series pls go read thank u

When Lucifer, Crowley and the three younger boys got back the next day they could tell something was different in the air. 

Also Sam was naked on the couch. Or, they assumed they were naked. Blanket was strategically placed, but still. It was fairly obvious their was no underwear underneath it. 

Covering the boys eyes, they eventually got them in their room which was (thankfully) empty. With a huff, Lucifer shuffled back downstairs, throwing a pillow at still-naked-and-sleeping Sam. 

"Winchester!" Was the hushed half whisper, although they did not wake up. 

Gabriel did, however, groan from behind the couch. Lucifer side stepped and looked behind. 

"What the fuck happened last night?" 

With a snort, he stood, hissing at the pain in his chest, "Want to help me get my binder off first?" 

Lucifer pulled Gabriel's hoodie off without a thought, ignoring the huffed, "Hey!"

Checking the room, he helped his younger brother with his binder, massaging the skin. 

"I feel like this should be weird." The boy hummed, too happy to be out of pain. 

"Probably, but we're all a bit weird. Sweater back on?"

Once he was redressed, and had covered Sam much better, the two sat down. 

"Well, we played our game. Cas made out with Michael and Dean. And Sam, at a later point. I made out with Meg. She gave Sam a sort of lap dance. Sex things happened. Most of us were down to underwear and covered in hickeys by the end of the night. I was the only one remotely covered." 

Lucifer shook his head, rubbing his temples. 

"Mike, Dean and Cas fucked off somewhere. I told Charlie and Ro they could have my bed. Me, Sam and Meg had a threesome." 

Choking on his saliva woke Sam up, who flushed and asked for his discarded clothes. 

"I suppose we should try and find everyone?"

"Well, Crow, Jack, Adam and Alfie are in the boys room. I'll help you, but if I see any more naked people I'm going to riot."

"Fair." Sam snorted over their coffee, walking out the kitchen. "Round up everyone's clothes?" 

The three of them then began looking for everyone. 

Charlie and Rowena were the easiest to find, waking and tossing clothes at. 

Michael was the next to be found, half under his and Dean's bed. Sam woke him up and handed him his clothes, although Dean wasn't anywhere to be found. 

No one was in Lucifer's room, thankfully, and so the next room they checked was the bathroom. Dean was butt naked in the bath, and Sam left with a bright red face. Gabriel got him up. 

Everyone was soon in the kitchen, Dean snorting at them all with their wicked headaches. 

"Dude, how did you even end up in the bath? You weren't even drunk."

With a shrug, "Sex is one hell of a drug. I was probably high of endorphins." 

Michael scratched the back of his head, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Yeah, your virginity." 

Lucifer choked, once again.

"Wait, shit, have any of you guys seen Meg and Cas?" He chose to ignore Dean's comment. 

"He said he was gonna find Meg after you conked out, but I haven't seen him since." 

With a groan, everyone, bar the three youngest, started on their hunt for Megstiel. 

It was Sam who found them in the utility cupboard. 

Meg was sleeping against the wall, Cas curled up on her lap, head hiding in her shoulder. 

Sam grabbed their clothes, thankful they had had the decency to put underwear back on, and gently woke them. 

Once they were back in the kitchen, Castiel wasn't really making eye contact with anyone, glued to Meg's side. 

Frustrated with the silence, Dean hit his knuckle against the table, "Us four? We need to have a chat." His tone was no nonsense, and he made it very clear who he was talking to. 

Meg, naturally, didn't back down. "Cas isn't going to talk if he doesn't want to, hot shot." 

Rowena did the decent thing and ushered everyone out of the kitchen so the four of them could have their stare down. 

Well, Meg and Dean. Castiel was still hiding and Michael was too hungover to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this,, I apologize for the lacking updates.
> 
> Anyway, once I wrap this one up, would you guys be interested in another highschool au? Besides my kink stuff these are the only things I enjoy writing lmao
> 
> Love, Bas


	27. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg talks about Cas and his needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiniest chapter ever I'm so sorry pls read bottom notes thank u

"Sorry, darlin, but we need to talk." Dean looked positively pissed.

"And we will. Just not now. Give Cas time to calm down." Megs voice was hard, no nonsense.

"What's the big deal? We talk, we go on our merry way." Michael asked, on his fourth cup of coffee. 

"Exactly. It ain't that hard."

Meg visibly bit her tongue, glancing over to where Castiel was sitting. He made brief eye contact and nodded. 

"Look, it's a bigger deal than you think it is. Cas is different, he's special. He needs a lot of fucking care, and when you shag and toss him aside it messes with his mental wellbeing big time. It was my job to tell you about it, and I failed."

"You didn't fail. I should of mentioned it." The tone was small, still refusing to look up. 

"That's besides the point. The point is, he's spiralling into depression, and he's not in his right mind. Any conversation you have now can't be relied upon."

Dean and Michael both looked taken aback, looking at Cas a little hurt, "Is that why you tried to cuddle me?"

"Mhm. Had to go find Meg, though. She makes it better." Finally lifting his head, a small smile on his face. 

"I'm all happy to pick up the pieces after you three do what you do, but that is a conversation for another time, alright?" At her tone, both men nodded and she started ushering Castiel to finish his plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loosing inspiration. What are y'all feeling. What should happen. Please send help
> 
> Love, Bas


	28. Stupid ways to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks a question. Everyone answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sad chapter half written but after that finale,, fuck no. Please enjoy this no plot fluff
> 
> Also first time using emojis! Let me know if y'all can see them (they're only on one line for right now)

It had been a few days since the initial argument between Meg and the boys, and tensions were lessening. They still hadn't spoken, but luckily it didn't seem to be bothering anyone much. 

It was a pretty average day; Michael and Dean were chilling in the cafeteria with Rowena, Sam and Gabriel were off having some form of sex somewhere and everyone else was out on the sunny school field. 

Castiel was better, for the most part. His bounce was back, cheesy little grin as he chased his younger brothers around. 

The lunch period was almost over; it was blind to happen, of course, but it didn't mean anyone was happy about it. 

Besides Cas of course. But he's weird. 

It was when they were all trekking back inside that their phones all simultaneously went off, pulling out said phones as they split off with muttered goodbyes. 

-

YourLocalGiant: What would be the stupidest way to die?

IWatchTheBees: That's not random whatsoever

YourLocalGiant: No me and Gabe were hanging out and he started choking on jelly beans and I went "that would be a stupid way to die" so here we are

Candyman: That was your fault, captain.

Candyman: Anyway, I then suggested it was not the stupidest way to die. 

Winchester: How tf is it Sam's fault

Winchester: also what's with the captain thing??

Winchester: Actually nevermind I don't want to know

Candyman: Good decision. I was about to tell you all about my sex life

IWatchTheBees: Need I remind you that Jack is here. Please refrain

Winchester: Ah the kid probably already knows about it all anyway

Winchester: Right Jack?

NougatBoy: ✨Change the subject✨

IWatchTheBees: JACK

NougatBoy: Stupidest ways to die!

NougatBoy: Probably dying from some dumb illness. Common cold blocking my lungs or something

YourLocalGiant: Call me a bitch but I think dying of old age is boring as fuck

MorningStar: The question was stupidest not most boring, Sam. You should know this. You asked the question

YourLocalGiant: Fair. Probably just like falling down the stairs or something lmao

StopCallingMeFergus: Self sacrifice. Can't stand it. You're killing yourself so someone else might live? There's never a guarantee! Now both of you are dead instead of just one! 

WitchyBitchy: I'll have to agree there. 

AdamMillidone: You two clearly aren't dying for each other any time soon

AdamMillidone: I'd say something that was easily preventable. Like getting murdered in a robbery after forgetting to lock your door. Eaten by wolves bc you went unprotected into the woods

Winchester: Yeah that's a pretty stupid way to die

Candyman: On a similar wavelength, I'd say doing something dumb that you know can kill you and then dying. Touching a live wire or swimming in shark infested waters

MorningStar: I think the stupidest way to die would probably be in like. A family fight. Like, there's been cases of people dying after getting punched. I think that would suck

Mikey: Maybe getting betrayed. Thinking you're doing the right thing and then BOOM you're dead

FightMe: hard agree. Could you IMAGINE 

IWatchTheBees: You're all blowing up my phone

IWatchTheBees: Anyways I think dying after making a deal is dumb as fuck

Winchester: YOU SWEAR

IWatchTheBees: Dean with all due respect I have sworn several times. Turn your ears on

Winchester: Wow rude

IWatchTheBees: Or maybe dying right after a love confession. All that anxiety of admitting shit just for death to bitch slap you to hell

Mikey: I think that would be kinda sweet!

Candyman: You're just a sap

Mikey: Fuck off

IWatchTheBees: Also Meg mostly agrees with Crowley and Rowena. Self sacrifice

HackThat: Bitches. Dying off camera is the worst

YourLocalGiant: Are you high. What

HackThat: No but I wish I was!

HackThat: Anyways I meant like. Dying away from everyone and turning up as a Jane Doe or just like, no one caring or even knowing. 

IWatchTheBees: That's Emotional pick something dumb like the rest of us

HackThat: Okay. Wrong place wrong time it's dumb as fuck. Like oops I witnessed a drug deal I'm being murdered 

Winchester: Hear me out

Winchester: Getting stabbed with a nail and dying because you didn't have your tetanus shot

Candyman: Oh my fucking god

Candyman: Best one yet and oddly specific

Candyman: How long you been working on that Deano?

Winchester: Way too fucking long

Winchester: Also never call me Deano again or I will kill you

Candyman: Duly noted

WitchyBitchy: Okay assholes. Class!

Candyman: sorry mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all their deaths were dumb as fuck and I hate them. Welcome back I love y'all and Supernatural has emotionally destroyed me
> 
> I can't promise much plot for a while. I need to write happiness
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Love, Bas


	29. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plotless fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me roleplaying with a friend and completely forgetting I'm an author lol. Definitely not me

HackThat: I have a question

YourLocalGiant: Shoot

HackThat: Who gave y'all the talk??

MorningStar: The talk?

HackThat: Birds and the bees. Sex. 

MorningStar: oh gross

HackThat: sorry lol

YourLocalGiant: Me and Adam never really had the talk. Dean was always pretty open about all the people he had sex with. If we had questions we'd ask and he'd answer. 

AdamMillidone: So I guess if it had to be anyone probably Dean? 

AdamMillidone: And Google lmao

IWatchTheBees: Trial and error. My dad told me to watch PornHub when I was nine. 

FightMe: I caught cas watching porn and he explained it to me. Neither of us told Jack but I think he figured it out on his own

NougatBoy: The internet is a wonderful place

WitchyBitchy: Mine and Fergus' parents were still around at the time and sat us down. I did more accurate research after the fact. 

StopCallingMeFergus: It was traumatic

MorningStar: finding out about sex as an ace is gross. I dont remember who told me?

MorningStar: It's filed under "trauma memories"

YourLocalGiant: feel that lmfao

YourLocalGiant: Childhood trauma gang

Mikey: I explained it to Gabriel when he asked about it and then he told you about it

MorningStar: Ah yes. Fuck you Gabriel

Candyman: Mike how did you get the talk?? 

Candyman: I can't imagine dad sitting down and talking to you about it

Mikey: Raphael traumatized me when I was like seven

Candyman: fuck that guy

Winchester: Ain't that the guy who you kept glaring at while I was bleeding out in the hospital waiting room

Mikey: Yeah

Candyman: You saw him??

Mikey: He works at the hospital now

Candyman: Well fuck

Mikey: Literally

YourLocalGiant: Anyway Charlie how'd you wind up edumacated?

HackThat: Porn. So much porn dude

YourLocalGiant: fun fact?? I actually can't stand porn. I hate it so much

Winchester: Why. It's like, amazing. 

YourLocalGiant: Rubs me the wrong way ig

Candyman: Too bad. I was gonna ask you to do porn with me one day

YourLocalGiant: I mean?? Maybe

AdamMillidone: ABORT MISSION 

MorningStar: *singing offkey* CHANGE THE SUBJECT

Candyman: Idk guys. I think I'm really getting somewhere

Winchester: Sam just packed their shit and left. I think they're coming for you buddy boy

Candyman: let's see if I get angry sex or yelled at

Candyman: Sam is exactly like russian roulette

Winchester: I can well imagine. Kids stubborn as fuck

YourLocalGiant: I'm still here you know?

Candyman: ...fuck

HackThat: get yo ass BEAT boy

MorningStar: HE JSUR JUMPED OUT FHE FUFKIN WINDOW

StopCallingMeFergus: Bye Felicia

Candyman: Hit the ground running 

MorningStar: He's quoting smash mouth. Must be stressed

FightMe: Smash Mouth is good fuck you

AdamMillidone: hey now you're an all star

FightMe: yes tf I am

Winchester: Y'all are bullshitters lmfao

IWatchTheBees: a pigeon just flew at my head :(

HackThat: The birds work for the bourgeoisie 

IWatchTheBees: what

NougatBoy: Cas you're so old oh my god

IWatchTheBees: I'm seventeen?

NougatBoy: And you act eighty five

Winchester: Has anyone heard from Sam or Gabriel? 

YourLocalGiant: We're fine

YourLocalGiant: no im fhsushs

YourLocalGiant: Sorry, Gabriel. 

Mikey: Please don't kill him

YourLocalGiant: He's fine

Winchester: I don't even want to know.

Mikey: Yeah we probably don't lmao

AdamMillidone: I'm nearly home. Where is everyone else?

Mikey: I'm in bed. Luce is downstairs idk where anyone else is

Mikey: Where did y'all even go???

Winchester: We went back to our dad's to grab some stuff and clean up 

HackThat: My car broke down and Ro is walking down to meet me lmao. We're gonna sleep in here for a night under the stars

StopCallingMeFergus: I never left. I'm downstairs 

IWatchTheBees: Mom called me so I'm back at mine. Have no idea about Alfie and Jack though. 

FightMe: originally went to meet Adam but he got busy so we're just wandering about. 

AdamMillidone: oh fuck sorry

NougatBoy: It's okay!!

Mikey: We still need to figure out proper sleeping arrangements by the way

MorningStar: Me and Crow don't mind Cas sharing with us

Mikey: Yes but when Rowena and Charlie come over two people end up on the couches, and I really would like them over more. 

HackThat: my car is pretty comfortable ngl

Mikey: besides the point

AdamMillidone: please let me in its cold

MorningStar: omw

FightMe: We're coming don't lock the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with a formal apology,, but I haven't been getting as much interaction and just ///: motivation man
> 
> Anyway I have plot ideas but I can't be bothered to write them. I will eventually solve all the current problems and plot holes in my fic don't worry
> 
> Love, Bas


	30. Drugs and Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Meg go on a trip. Things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to plot maybe??

HackThat: Cas? Where are you?

FightMe: He's helping Meg with something. He did tell me to tell yall I just forgot, sorry

HackThat: It's alright. Now I have to suffer lit without him

StopCallingMeFergus: Lit isn't that bad

Winchester: What's Cas doing?

FightMe: Didn't say but he seemed concerned so something important I'd guess

Winchester: What's the deal with meg anyway

FightMe: Eh. I like her. 

IWatchTheBees: I'm still here you know?

Winchester: I knew insulting meg would get him here

Winchester: what are you doing

IWatchTheBees: You're a conman, Dean Winchester.

Winchester: One of my best attributes. Spill.

IWatchTheBees: Hold on I'm getting permission

Winchester: She doesn't need to give you permission??

IWatchTheBees: It's to do with her family. I do need permission. 

IWatchTheBees: Okay

IWatchTheBees: Her dad called and said her cousin was in a bad way and we're rescuing her

Winchester: Where are you? I don't want you getting in shit Cas

IWatchTheBees: I'm fine. She was at Meg's dad's house. She was detoxing and started having a seizure and had to go to the hospital. Azazel doesn't want her with him anymore so we're getting her back to Megs. 

HackThat: I never knew meg had parents

IWatchTheBees: I dont. There's a reason I moved out of state away from the bastard I call father. 

IWatchTheBees: Sorry Meg's reading over my shoulder we're in traffic

Winchester: And now you're going back for your cousin? Why didn't you just bring her with you in the first place?

IWatchTheBees: Just giving me phone to Meg now

IWatchTheBees: She used to live in Lawrence like a year ago. I came here to find her. Found my aunt who said she'd overdosed on drugs. Turns out my uncle had just grabbed her and ran, a month back my dad found them and took her under while she got off the drugs, but now he's done with her. 

Mikey: That's a lot

YourLocalGiant: Hey what's your cousin's name?

IWatchTheBees: Ruby, why?

IWatchTheBees: Also it's Cas again

YourLocalGiant: fuck

Winchester: Yeah no fucking way. Bring her near us and I will kill her. 

Winchester: I knew the last name masters was familiar. Should of fucking known. 

Mikey: I'm sorry, what?

YourLocalGiant: Ruby is my ex girlfriend. She got me on drugs and I nearly died like four times

MorningStar: Well this made things awkward. 

IWatchTheBees: Meg again. Ruby means the world to me, but she's done god awful things. I'm trying to help her. I'm going to help her. You don't have to care, but she hasn't taken anything in a month and she's currently dying in the hospital, so if you don't mind, I'm going to save my baby girl and then we can talk about our feelings regarding her. 

Winchester: She's dangerous Cas. Don't go near her. 

IWatchTheBees: She's sick. 

FightMe: Dean don't bother. Our moms a drug addict, Cas sticks up for her too. 

Winchester: Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Meg really don't like each other. Anyway I might bring plot back in. I have a half finished chapter of Alfie/Adam/Jack fluff that I need to fit somewhere too
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas


	31. Hospitals and Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel go to rescue Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am,,, so sorry,,,, please forgive me??

Cas tossed his phone into the back seat, turning to Meg who had very obvious tears in her eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be." She says, smiling slightly but not taking her eyes off the road. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks, turning to look at her a little more clear. 

"Ruby is my baby. I spent years looking after her until her parents dragged her away from me. I knew she did bad things, she didn't exactly have a good reputation when I got here, but I just - I never expected it to be that bad." Her body relaxed, "I hate taking so long to get to her."

Castiel frowned, "Just two more hours, Meg. We'll make it in time." He could see the tension despite her calmer posture. They'd found out Ruby was in Branson, Missouri, and had hit the road almost immediately. It was only supposed to be a four hour drive, but traffic had caused it to drag on for another hour. 

"I know." She sighed, shoulders slumping. 

True to Castiels word, they were pulling up to the hospital no more than two hours later. It was still light, luckily, and they were practically running through the halls. 

Castiel kept quiet as Meg spoke to the doctors, she seemed to know what she was doing. She grabbed his hand and tugged him up the hall, up some stairs and turning a corner. She definitely knew what she was doing. 

He was jogging to keep up with her, and when they finally rounded to a door, Cas knew it was where Ruby was.

"Do you want me to wait out here? I don't want to scare her." He offered, and she gave him a smile and a nod, dropping his hand as she pushed the door open. 

He was standing out in the hall, bouncing on his feet for a few minutes when Meg walked out, holding a girls hand. 

"Ruby, this is Cas. Cas, Ruby."

They smiled at each other and Meg took Castiels hand again, looking very much like a mother with some important business to attend to, dragging her distruptive kids behind her. 

It was another hour of talking and signing papers in which Castiel and Ruby became fast friends. Meg finally managed to drag the both of them out to her car and they drove off to a motel, staying the night. Castiels phone was buzzing madly, but they ignored it still. 

"Ruby? How are you feeling?" Meg asked, the three of them curled up on one of the beds.

"I feel.. much better. Thank you for coming to get me." She murmured, eyes dropping closed. 

"Do you know Sam Winchester?" She asked, cutting the slack.

She hummed, "Uh, sure. He's my ex boyfriend." 

"Sam uses they/them pronouns now. And Castiel sort of slept with his brother, Dean, and their rather large friend group is kind of fucked." She cleared her throat, the both of the listening intently, "When we get back to Kansas it's not going to be pretty."

Ruby shrugged, "I can stay here. Don't let me screw your lives over, too. I'll live."

This time Castiel spoke up, "No. You're coming back to Kansas and everything will be fine. And if it's not, we can fix it." 

Ruby gave him a smile, leaning over Meg to hug him. The girls spent the night telling Castiel slightly concerning but hilarious stories of their childhood, Castiel telling a few in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me forgetting I'm an author haha... Anyway, once again, am sorry, pls forgive me. I swear I'll eventually get back into the swing of writing soon? Maybe? Idk. Kind of mad at past self for starting up this story line bc now I have to finish it
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Love, Bas


	32. Three boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Alfie and Jack talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM SET OF NOTES THANK YOU
> 
> I apologize for the tiny chapter I just needed to ask yall a question

Three boys were laying spread out on their bed, arms and legs tangled, soft music emitting from one of their phones on the side table. It was warm and comforting. 

Adam ran his fingers up Jack's leg, resting his head on the boys calf, "I love you guys." He murmured, eyes closing. 

"We love you too," Came the soft reply, before the voice piped up again, "You guys reckon we could just run away, one day?"

Adam sat up, shuffling so he was closer to their heads, "We probably could. Think our family would miss us, though."

This time it was Alfie who spoke up, pushing himself up against the headboard, "Not forever. Just a few days, the three of us and no one else. Just leaving. Not knowing where we're going, you know?"

"I think the freedom would be nice. Sleeping in a tent in some random field, listening to the wildlife."

Adam had to nod along, grinning at the bland ceiling, head tilted back, "That would be perfect."

Jack made quick work of pulling Adam down on top of him, laughing at the 'oof' he let out. Alfie curled up beside them, and they all closed their eyes, taken away to some special place, listening to each other breathe. 

Well, Jack and Alfie closed their eyes. Adam kept his eyes open, staring at the two prettiest boys he'd never seen. His eyes burned, and he tucked his head down into the pile of limbs, feeling a hand on the back of his head. 

"Adam? Are you okay?" Came Jack's soft voice, caring as ever. 

"No," was the reply, bouncing off the walls. He tucked his head down further, cries increasing as he felt his two comfort people pulling away from him. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Alfie sat up, pushing Adam back, Jack following them up. 

Adam shook his head, shoulders shaking as he leant forward, "Do you think... Do you think they're gonna split us up? Dean and Cas?"

Jack stilled, but his older brother shook his head, "No. Cas wont. It's just like when he was with Meg, right? Cas goes off with her and leaves us with Michael. I promise we'll be fine, Adam. No one can take us away from each other."

Jack is teary eyed now, the three boys laying back down and cuddling under the covers. 

"If they try and seperate us then... Then we'll run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,,, again,,,
> 
> Anyway how pissed would y'all be if I completely scrapped this story and rewrote it? With different characters and better dynamics. I'd probably still finish this one because I hate to leave a story unfinished but it probably wouldn't have a very satisfying ending. But I will need your guys input so I know what you guys would actually want??


	33. Older Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha,,, sorry for my absence? Please accept this apology

Meg, Cas and Ruby had been back in Lawrence for a couple weeks. True to Alfies word, Castiel hadn't forced them to leave their friends. He understood that his brothers should not be dragged into it.

Dean had instructed Gabriel to remove Cas from the groupchat, and the air was tense. 

-

AdamMillidone: Where are all you guys??

Winchester: I'm still in the car dumbass

AdamMillidone: I wasn't talking to you. I know where you are. 

Candyman: Sam and I are skipping today. Date day

Mikey: I'm doing some extra lit. work 

AdamMillidone: Fancy. Jack + Alfie where are you ):

FightMe: We're not in today, sorry Adam. 

AdamMillidone: That's alright. Where are you?

FightMe: We're with Cas

Winchester: Oh what the hell dude

FightMe: He's our brother. Besides, if this Ruby chick is as bad as you say, we need to keep an eye on him. Our mom is an addict, it wouldn't be that hard for him to follow in her footsteps. 

Winchester: Whatever

-

Alfie tossed his phone across the room, "I can not fucking stand Dean Winchester."

Meg snorted from across the room, "Yeah he can be a pretty big dick at the best of times." 

Castiel shrugged, "He's set in his ways, I suppose." He held Jack closer, the boy curled into his side, 

"I wish you guys would just... Make up. It's weird not being able to eat together."

Before Castiel could reply, Ruby spoke up, "I'm sorry. I'll be out of here soon and then hopefully things can go back to normal for you guys."

The air was tense before Cas shook his head, "You aren't the reason for him and I not getting along, you're just an excuse. He's too man to admit he did wrong so he's pretending you're the issue."

Her eyes narrowed and Meg gave her a side glance, shaking her head briefly. 

The day continued on with little interruptions, most of them being Adam or Charlie checking in. 

Castiel also felt awful about having to drag his best friend into this, but he'd assured her he was fine. She deserved to be happy with their little found family.

-

It was a few days later that Meg awoke to rapid knocking on her door, blearily answering as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. However she did not expect for six foot something of moose to barge into her living room, jittery and nervous, "Is Ruby here?" 

She closed the door, suddenly a little more awake, "Why do you want to know? Why are you here?"

"I just - I want to see her and -" They get cut off when a small voice pipes up, catching both their attention,

"Sam? Why are you here?"

They bound over to her, hugging her so tight she can't breathe, "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry it took me so long to come see you," Their voice is deep, thick with emotion and she hugs him back, tip toes barely touching the floor. 

Meg sort of stands awkwardly, Cas eventually coming out to see what the noise was about. He sort of smiled, "Good to see you, Sam,"

Their head snaps up, "Cas! I didn't know you were staying here." They briefly let go of Ruby to hug him, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, why exactly are you here, again?" Meg finally asked, and Sam hummed. 

"Well, I wanted to see Ruby. I have been trying to get over for ages but Dean wouldn't let me. I think he thought the mere thought of her would make me relapse or something." They shivered a little, Ruby frowning as she cuddled into their side. 

"Okay, I get that, but why did you wanna see her? No offense Rubes, but she hasn't exactly been the best person towards you guys." Megs voice was unassuming to the untrained ear, but to her friends they could almost sense the worry. 

"I guess she didn't tell you the whole story? Uh, we kinda got into drugs together. I was doing them before Dean says, he assumed she'd got me on them. I tried explaining but he didn't care. Locked me in the basement for a week to go through my withdrawal, kept me on a goddamn leash until Ruby was gone. I tried to find her but I couldn't."

It's a few minutes of silence before Meg speaks up again, "You know, they more I learn about Dean the more I hate him." 

Sam snorts, "Yeah he's not the best guy. But he's my big brother."

Meg snorts, "Older brothers fucking suck, dude."

Cas nods, "I'll drink to that." 

And within an hour there were four drunk teenagers on Megs livingroom floor, complaining about older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SamRuby friendship me thinks
> 
> Anyway I have no idea what to do with this story pls tell me what things you want to happen?? Might give Cas, Alfie and Jack an older brother though
> 
> Also I've decided to finish writing this before I write a new version and it's actually just going to be completely different with some similarities
> 
> Love, Bas


	34. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sneaks out, conversations happen, Dean is still a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened here. Please accept this mess while I try to figure out how to fix it

Once they were slightly buzzed, Sam lifted their head, "So d'you have another brother, then?" The question is directed at Cas, who nods,

"Bal. He's a pretentious dick, off at acting school." He hummed, "Kinda miss him, though." He's got a lazy grin on his face, "Dad never liked him."

Sam gave a little frown, "C'n you call him?" They shifted, catching Ruby's head and laying it in their lap. Apparently alcohol made her sleepy. 

"Bal? Nah. He'd never pick up. Too busy fuckin' his boss. Dad might though. Swing by and beat my ass for something or other." He shrugged, Meg carding one hand through his hair but not saying anything.

He took another swig of his drink, "I'm just happy he got outta here."

With a nod Sam took the bottle and filled their own glass once again, "I get what you mean. I'm hoping to get Adam out of here as soon as I can. Dean will probably go back up to uncle Bobby or somethin'. Huntin deer and drinking piss beer."

Castiel hums, "Take the boys n run?" He snorted, leaning into Meg, "Leave fuckin'... Dean and Michael. Gabe would probably come with us."

Sam nods, "H've you got anyone else? Family, I mean," 

"Used to have a sister. Nd a brother, actually," He sits up, "Brother died, sister was... Confiscated by the state, I guess," He shrugged, "Don't remember much of her. We were babies." 

"How close are you all in age, then?" Meg asked, finally speaking up,

"Uh, Balthie is like, twen'y four? Mm I'm seventeen, Jimmy was my twin so.. uh, Claire was like ten months younger so I guess she'd be sixteen and the boys are like, nine months apart. Jack was premature by like two months, though. I think there was like a year between Claire and Alfie." 

They all nod, Meg lifting her cup, "Here's to found family," The other two nodded, clanking their glasses together, careful not to wake Ruby. 

-

Dean was pacing the sitting room, Michael trying his best to calm him, Gabriel looking his own version of worried on the couch. 

The three youngest had once again been taken out by Lucifer and Crowley, the girls hiding out in the kitchen. 

"Dean, they're fine. It's Sam. What could they possibly do?" Michael tried,

"Oh, uh, I don't fucking know, maybe go find their ex girlfriend and get high with her?" He was almost yelling, Gabriel jumping,

"Don't be a dick. You know Ruby's clean, Meg would die before letting her get on the drugs again. If they get high it's because of Sam, so don't get your fucking panties in a twist." 

Dean twists so fast Micheal is sure he hurt himself, glaring at a rather small looking Gabe. 

"What the hell? Why would you ever say that?" Theres a dangerous growl in his tone, eyes hard. 

"You seriously know nothing about them." He shook his head, standing and grabbing his jacket off the floor. 

Without much warning, Dean slams into him, knocking his back. In a split second Dean's against the wall with an inch of space between himself and Michael, "Don't fucking touch him, Winchester," 

While they were having their staring contest Gabriel decided it was prime time to try and contact Sam, 

-

Gaybriel: Samshine my dear where the fuck are you

Samshine: megs why

Gaybriel: fucking hell

Samshine: what?

Gaybriel: okay I'm on my way

Samshine: why ???

Gaybriel: Because your brother is about to lose his shit with me. Please tell me you're not high

Samshine: nope. Just drunk

Gaybriel: you fucking owe me Winchester

Samshine: I 💛 you 

Gaybriel: very sweet thank you

Gaybriel: I love you too

-

With that Gabriel sneaks out, Dean and Michael still fighting, and he was half concerned they'd start having angry sex. Still, he made it out quickly, running as soon as the door was closed. Fucking Sam. Jesus Christ. 

His chest was burning by the time he made it to Megs, "Hey, fuckass, let me in," He was out of breath, leaning against the wall as he knocked on the door. 

She opened the door, smiling, "You got here quick."

"Yeah, I ran. You serving the good stuff?" He asked, stumbling in and squeezing himself on Sam's other side, careful not to disturb Ruby.

"So you didn't actually come here for Sam, just alcohol?" She snorted, pouring him a glass and handing it over,

"I did come for Sam but I'm fairly sure Dean and Mike were about to have angry sex when I left so we should give them a bit." Sam was smiling, nose in Gabe's hair. 

"Are my brothers safe? And Adam?" Cas asked, concern cutting through the haze of alcohol. 

"Yeah, they're out with Luce." He nodded, drinking slowly. 

-

Back at the house Dean was pacing again, "I'm sorry, I just," 

"I get it, you're worried. Sam is a big kid now. They can look after themself. You being a helicopter mom is probably why they snuck out in the first place!" Michael was almost yelling, failing at keeping himself calm. Rowena and Charlie had left at some point during the fight, and Michael was glad for it. 

"I just want them safe!" He yelled, arms thrown up in the air, "They aren't safe with Ruby or... Or fucking Cas, or Meg," 

"What has Cas ever done? Leave him out of this. We fucked up with Cas, not him." His voice is low, and true to Gabriel's prediction, their lips are on one another's fairly quickly, falling to the couch and tugging at clothes,

"I can not fucking stand you, Dean,"

"I hate you just as goddamn much, Michael," He growled back, further conversation shut off by kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't,,, awful? If you've got any ideas comments are always appreciated! All feedback is welcome. I feel like Cas/Meg/Sam/Gabe are the mains rn who do y'all wanna see in the spotlight or is he current set up good ??
> 
> Love, Bas


	35. Apologies and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean says sorry, shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no fucking idea. Enjoy?

Dean wakes up cuddled into Michael, anger lighter in his chest, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay." Is the deep baritone that responds, "You were angry, I understand."

"I don't actually hate you, by the way," 

Michael snorts, "Good, because I love you quite a bit."

It's silent for a few moments before Dean replies, "I love you, too," He sighed, rolling onto his back, "I should probably contact Sam and say sorry, right?"

"Yeah, you probably should."

He picks up his phone from the floor, flicking it open, grumbling at the cracks covering the screen. 

-

Deano: Hey Sammy? I'm really sorry for freaking out in you before. 

Deano: And I'm sure Gabe has probably told you I freaked on him so I'm sorry for that too

Sammy: Hey it's okay. Uh are you gonna be chill with Meg, Ruby and Cas? Might need your guys help

Deano: Is everything okay??

Sammy: I'm not telling you unless you swear to be in your best behaviour

Deano: I'm not gonna be perfect but I'll try and hold my tongue. What happened?

Sammy: so uh basically Cas has an older brother we were talking about him and he just fucking called Cas?? Apparently his coworker dumped her kid on him and now he's driving down so Cas can help him out with the kid

Deano: Michael and I are on our way. Where are you?

Sammy: We're still at Megs

-

Michael stood from where he'd been reading over Dean's shoulder, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why do I feel like our lives are some depressed teenagers shitty story they use to escape reality?" Dean grumbled, getting dressed just as quick. 

"You know, I was just wondering the same thing. Come on, let's go. Seperate cars?"

Michael receives a nod, and they're both on the road in five minutes, driving in the dark of night. 

Their doors slam in synchronisation, door already open when they reach it. 

"So, what is actually happening?" Michael asks, Dean clearly uncomfortable with the image that is Sam and Ruby cuddling. 

"Well, basically, Balthazar called Cas because he's on his way to drop this kid off. He's legally under Bals care for right now, but he has no idea what he's doing." Meg explained, Dean doing a double take when he sees everyone in the room. 

"When the hell did you all get here?"

Castiel shrugs, "I called Charlie first. She told Rowena, Rowena told Crowley, Crowley told Lucifer, Lucifer brought the three boys and came as well. Sam and Gabe were already here." 

Dean nods a little, paying more attention to the conversation Meg and Michael were having, "So, how exactly is this kid his now?"

"Mother reckons Bal is the father, Bal insists he's not because he doesn't have sex with women, but who knows what the hell happens behind closed doors. Anyway, he's flying down from New York he'll land in four hours and I don't know how to look after a four year old." Castiel explains, voice getting a little more frantic. 

"I raised Sam and Adam. Parenting isn't that hard. You won't need much, just a good attitude and lots of cartoons." 

With that the fourteen friends delved into conversation, before hitting the road and heading to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I still can't decide if I like this chapter or not so if it's deleted later pay no mind
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
